Safe Haven for All
by heywassuphelloo
Summary: Mina begins senior year completely normal. She has it all-a great family, friends, money- That is until she finds out she is Fae and her mom sends her off to some house in the middle of nowhere. There she learns to control her powers, makes some friends and some enemies, and perhaps finds the love of her life. This is an AU story where there is no such thing as the Grimm curse
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have been sick the last couple of days and extremely bored. I began to write a new chapter of Let Down Your Hair, but it was awful. I feel like that story is getting repetitive, I don't know. Don't worry I will still be writing that story, I just need to think and brainstorm a few more things because, quite frankly, I am bored by that story right now. As for a sequel to The Aftermath, I'm still debating on whether or not I should make one. I just have a bad case of writers block right now.**

 **Since, I am taking a slight break from Let Down Your Hair, I took it upon myself to think of a new one to write.** **This will be an AU story.** **If any of y'all love AHS like I do, you know the third season was based off of witches in a coven. This story was inspired by that, but it's a coven of Fae girls. I know coven's are specifically for witches, but yolo. Yes I just said that. Anyways, there is no such thing as the Grimm curse in this story. Also, Mina is fully Fae, she just doesn't know it yet because her powers haven't developed (If that makes sense). She is, of course, a siren. This will be a Meague story since I know a lot of people like knowing what ship is in the story! Haha. I'm not sure how long it will take to get him in the story though. I am also trying a first person approach in this story. I haven't done that yet and I want to experiment with using it so roll with me here!** **Oh! Another thing. In this story there are two planes, but the only way a Fae can be on the Human plane is if they were born there or exiled from the Fae plane. There are no gates or anything like that. I'm not sure if that's important, but yeah just thought I'd let you know.** **Most of this story will be from Mina's POV, but it might change here and there!**

 **Without further** **a due, here is the first chapter of Safe Haven for All. I really hope you guys enjoy this!:)**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I was walking down the school hallway with my ever so bubbly best friend, Nan Taylor. She was wearing light pink skinny jeans and a long, chiffon top. Her medium lengthed, blonde hair was curled. Mine was straitened and put into a high pony tail. I was wearing high waited shorts with a grey sweater, and of course, my Chuck Taylor's.

It's a new year, but everything is basically the same—same school, same hallways, same people— except this year, we are seniors. Nan and Me basically own this school. We have ever since I moved to California in eighth grade.

I think it's fair to say I live an awesome life. No, really. A lot of girls my age complain about how much life sucks, but I can't really say the same. I have a wonderful family, a lot of friends, and money. Money isn't the most important thing in the world, but it sure does come in handy.

I live in a mansion that sits somewhere over yonder that, since I moved in, everyone calls it The Grime Mansion. It's almost impossible to find unless you've been there before. It's white and has three floors to it. My house is like 100 years old, so we have a large sitting room. Do houses even have those now? I don't know, I'm getting off topic.

I live with my mom and younger brother. My mom is truly the bravest person I've ever met. She works so hard to make a living for Charlie and me, but she doesn't have to. My dad died when I was young, but his great-uncle wrote these books, so we inherited a butt load of money off of it. I miss him so much. He was the funniest human being on the planet. My mom and dad were perfect together.

I was nervous for Charlie when we first moved to Orange County. A lot of kids don't really accept him, I mean, he doesn't talk. Doctors don't know why, but he is still my favorite person in the world. We have a way with communicating with one another that even I sometimes don't understand. Him and Nan are super close, too.

We moved here when he was 5. My mom thought he maybe just had developmental delays, but 4 years later, he is still mute. Everyone at my school knows about him, and for some reason a special, mute brother gained me a lot of points with the other kids at school. Why? I'm not sure. I guess they think that I'm brave for living with such a "burden".

Yup, someone _actually_ told me that. With the help from Nan, it's fair to say no one will ever talk crap about my brother again. Let's just say, getting yelled at by one of the most popular girls in school really scared that kid, and the rest of the student body, too for that matter. The thing is, Charlie wasn't "special", he just couldn't talk. He can communicate in his own ways and is probably smarter than half the kids that go to Kennedy.

Anyways, I'm getting beyond the point. Here we are, side by side. Mina Grime and Nan Taylor. Ruling the school. It's so weird to think about. At my old school, I didn't have many friends. I was this clumsy, awkward girl that is still somewhere inside me, but Nan took me under her wing my first day at the new middle school. Since then, we've been the it-girls.

"Hey, babe." Nan's boyfriend, way-rich-way-hot Brody Carmichael, said as he put his arm around her waist. Nan blushed. She wasn't used to this PDA stuff. Even though I no longer have an embarrassing crush on Brody, he still makes me blush when he walks by or hangs out with us. That's just part of the awkward girl inside of me. "Hey, Mina." He added as we walked to our homeroom class.

"Oh, uh, hey!" I said back, of course, blushing. Ugh, why am I so awkward? I rolled my eyes at myself and filed into my desk in Mrs. Porters room. The tardy bell rang, and class began. Since it was homeroom, we didn't have any rules to talk about or work to do, so we were allowed to talk quietly amongst ourselves.

Five minutes into class, a frazzled boy rushed through the door. He had a huge grin on his face and his over-grown, red hair has everywhere. "Nix. Starting this already I see?" Mrs. porter said as she handed him a warning slip. He shrugged then looked at me with the same big smile. He sat in the desk in front of me and next to Nan.

"Hey, bro!" Brody said to Nix. They were best friends.

"Sup? How's senior year treating you so far?" Nix asked our group.

"I'd say it's been pretty uneventful." I said, laughing.

Nan nodded. "Except for that little freshman that asked me how to get to the cafeteria, nothing exciting. It doesn't feel any different."

"We are seniors this year! We have to make the most of everyday. This is our last first day of high school, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Nix asked fake pouting.

"I guess, but it just seems like a normal school day, you know?" It really didn't feel any different than last year, or the year before. I was expecting to be a little sad that this is a year full of lasts, but as of right now, I just need to get out of this place. We talked a little more about school and then made plans for the weekend. The bell rang and the four of us went our separate ways. I went to my first real class of the day, AP Bio.

What persuaded me to sign up for this class? I don't know, but I can already tell it's going to suck.

"Okay, this is going to be a fast pace class. Tonight, you have a three page paper to write about anything relating to biology. It can be on cells, evolution, a type of organism, anything. It's due tomorrow." My teacher, Mr. Nemo, announced to the class.

"Aw, come on! Tomorrow?" I heard someone in the back of the class yell. Most of the students around me began muttering to each other. What did I get myself into?

"Yes tomorrow."

Without really processing what I was doing, I began to raise my hand. "Yes, uh, Wilhelmina?"

I tried to avoid eye contact with my teacher. "It's just Mina. Ummm.." Jesus Christ, what am I doing? "I was wondering if maybe you can push the due date to Friday? We are going to have homework in most other classes I just…" I started inwardly yelling at myself.

"No, sorry." I looked into Mr. Nemo's eyes. Maybe if I actually acknowledge the fact he's right in front of me, it will make a difference.

"Please. I don't think you understand how much work we are going to need to do, and it's only the first day of school." I tried to persuade him again. At this point, many of my classmates were agreeing with me.

There was a slight pause where he just stared right into my eyes. I felt so uncomfortable. He wasn't even moving. And then just like that he said, "Fine Friday." He seemed a little dazed, and his face looked as if the rest of him was trying to fight with what he was saying. With that, I was confused as were the rest of my class, but it didn't last long because there was an eruption of applause coming from behind me. The kid sitting next to me and leaned over. "Thanks, Mina."

"Yeah, no problem." I said trying to shake off the fact that I just convinced the teacher to change a due date. I didn't even know I had that in me.

* * *

 **Did you guys catch Mina using some of her siren powers? Don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts for this idea. What do you think is going to happen? Or how do you think Mina will end up in the "coven"? If you have any questions about anything PM me or leave it in a reviews. This chapter was a little boring, but don't worry they will get better. I just needed this one to introduce the non-cursed Grimm.**

 **I start school in like 4 days (gag me), so I probably won't be able to update as frequently as I like. Also, I will be gone most of the day tomorrow and Saturday. Similar to Let Down Your Hair, I'll be doing 3 reviews for next chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good news! I had time to update before I leave for most of this weekend! I really appreciate all of the positive feedback! I hope this chapter is a little more heart-pounding than the last.**

 **Fire and Flames- I'm glad you liked that chapter! As for Nix, I'm not sure. Originally, I was going to leave him human, but now that I think of it, it might be cool to bring him in later and reveal to Mina that he is Fae as well! Let me know what you think!**

 **Evx- Don't worry, I'll try to keep the tears to a minimum this time. And yes, Meague for the win.**

 **I was going to have these two chapters separate, but I want to get to that coven soon than later, so that's why this chapter was on the longer side.** **I'm glad y'all seem to be liking the story so far! Are y'all ready to see if Mina figures out she's Fae.**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I kid you not it happened again. Maybe it's some freaky coincidence or something. If it is, then it's scaring me. I mean it's not everyday you convince your teachers to change the due date for a homework assignment, right? Especially on the first day of class.

I was in English. It's my last class of the day. I have this class with Nan and Nix, so I was ready and a little excited. That is, until Mrs. Plum— who is rightfully called Mrs. Plump by my peers— gave us this ridiculously long packet we had to fill out about Huck Finn. And aside from the packet, we had to write a paper on it. I haven't read that book in two years.

"If I don't die before the end of this week, it'll be a miracle." Nan muttered to me.

I nodded in agreement. I already have no motivation to do anything, so adding a huge assignment on top of all the math and science and everything else, really sounded like death. I'm not sure why, but I was compelled to ask our teacher to change the date. Maybe because I had such a lucky break with it earlier.

This time around, I was a little more confident. "Mrs. Plum?"

"Yes, Mina?" She said looking right at me. She's old and her once blue eyes have turned a greyish color. I had her sophomore year for my lit class, so she already new I preferred Mina.

"I think I can speak for the class when I say this." I gestured around the room. Students began looking at me in question as to what I was doing. I made eye contact with Mrs. Plum as I continued. "We have so much work already piled up in our bags. It's the first day of school, can't you cut us a little slack?"

Mrs. Plum, from what I collected, has a decent amount of respect for me. I always did my work on time and I have never done anything to get on her bad side, but from the look she was giving me, I think I just landed there.

"Are you asking me to cancel the assignment?" She was staring me down to the bone. If looks could kill, I would have been dead in five seconds.

"Or just extend the due date?" I said with a weak smile on my face. I think my voice sounded a little squeaky too. At this point, my confidence had plummeted.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." Mrs. Plum was fuming. Her face was bright red which, I must say, really brought out her blue eyes. I heard Nix whisper behind me noting that she looked more like a tomato than a plum. I couldn't help but chuckle. He was so right. "It's a no. A hundred times no. In fact, I'm going to add another assignment with it. Class, thank Mina for this."

I had 56 hateful eyes glaring at the back of my head. I averted my attention to the floor. _Drat. Biology was just a fluke. Now I look like an Idiot._ I thought to my self. Did I really think I controlled Mr. Nemo's thoughts? I don't know, part of me did. _I wish she would just extend the date and that everyone would stop looking at me._ Then just like that, it happened.

I knew I had something to do with it. I felt a tingling sensation surge through my body and everyone around me froze, including Nix and Nan. They were only out of it for a moment. I watched in shock as Mrs. Plum's face turned softer.

"I'm sorry, how misunderstanding of me. Of course I will give you guys extra time to complete the assignment. It was silly of me to even think of giving that big of a load on you the first day of school." She said with a warm smile.

I almost screamed. I am some freak. My heart began racing and I started feeling a little dizzy. Ever since I was little, I have always felt there was something different about me, but maybe I'm just think about it too much. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but I knew it wasn't. Nan patted my shoulder "Nice one, Mina."

A kid from my biology class said "Grimey did it again!" and started clapping loudly. I hate that nickname, but right now I have more on my mind than wasting a breath correcting that guy.

The bell rang and that was the end of my first day of senior year. I am still trying to fathom what happened today in school. The most logical reason that could even be a cause is that I'm some psycho-path from space. No seriously, that was the only rational thing I could think of. Can other people direct peoples thoughts? I doubt it. So yeah, that's the most reasonable.

I decided to test my theory one more time. Poor Nix is going to be the victim. Mostly because he was my ride home and the easiest person to talk to.

"Hey, can we go out for ice cream?" I asked him as we approached his green car. It was the same color of his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He said while sticking the key in his ignition. My heart dropped, I was really hoping he'd say no. Nix is the chillest guy I have ever met, so I should have assumed he'd agree.

"No." I blurted out. I threw my hands over my mouth.

"Huh?" He looked at me with this wary smile. "You mentioned ice cream and now I'm really craving it."

I took a long, deep breath and looked into Nix's sparkling, green eyes. "No you are not. You want to get me home quickly so you can do your homework." Gosh, this is all so bizarre. I still have slight doubts that I'm just crazy, but then suddenly he agreed.

"Yeah you're right. I don't want ice cream. I need to take you home." He said robotically. I felt as though I've been punched in the stomach. I hate the thought that I just controlled one of my best friends, but it proved the I was a psycho-path from space.

I can control peoples minds.

 **XXX**

He drove up my driveway. I thanked him and sprinted into my house and strait into my room. I contemplated whether or not I should tell my mom about what happened today at school, but I'm not sure how she'd handle it.

Like, what am I supposed to say, "Hey Mom! I found out I am a psycho-path from space today! How was your day?" I'm not really sure that would roll too well. Actually I would probably be taken strait to the hospital. Yup, it's decided. I'll keep this little tidbit from today to myself.

I walked into the kitchen and looked through the pantry for something to eat. I quickly found my secret stash of strawberry PopTarts and I began eating them. I turned on the TV and watched America's Next Top Model re-runs. It is a season I've seen hundreds of times, but it never gets old.

I was just sitting there minding my own business when I heard a window break down the hall. I instantly ran into our large sitting room where a portrait of Father hangs. In front of me was a rock and broken glass. Frightened, I looked around the room to see if there was anyone in there. I decided that the room was clear and went back to the kitchen to call my mom. _This_ is something I have to tell her about.

While the phone was ringing, I heard the knob on my front door fidgeting. I looked over to see a man dressed in all black clothes trying to get into my house. "Oh my gosh." I threw down the phone and ran into the Charlie's bedroom. It happened to be the closest room to me and I needed a place to hide fast. I heard the door creak open and footsteps tiptoeing down the hall. I am being so quiet that I can hear my heart beating. I heard Charlie's door open and let out a gasp.

 _Shit_. There was no way he didn't hear me. The man scanned the area, but didn't find anything of his liking. He started walking towards the sitting room. I caught a good break there. Thankfully, he didn't know I was in the house. I took his oblivion to my advantage. I got enough courage to follow closely behind him. I was being extremely careful not to be seen. It was all going well until I stepped on one of Charlie's action figures, and with a loud _thump_ I fell to the ground.

Two angry eyes stared right back at mine. I couldn't do anything but scream. But it wasn't just any scream. It was a blood curdling scream that could burst anyones ear drums. It was so loud, all of the windows in the hallway I am in shattered. The man quickly went to cover his ears and fell to the floor.

I started breathing heavily. Here I am lying on the ground with a man that five seconds ago was robbing my house and looked like he wanted to kill me. How am I not freaking out more than I am? In fact, I'm more scared of myself than him as of right now. My scream wasn't like any other scream I've heard before. The mans eyes turned from anger to panic within seconds. He bolted out of my house before I could even get up off of the floor.

That scream sure affected me more than it seemed to for him. I feel like i just got the life sucked out of me. I don't even know how it happened. I didn't _try_ to scream that loud nor did I even know I could.

I heard the garage door rumble open and I looked at all of the broken windows surrounding me. I guess I don't have a decision. It's time for me to convince my mother I am a psycho-path from space.

* * *

 **No Mina, maybe you are not a psycho-path from space, but maybe you are Fae? What did you guys think of this chapter? How do you think it'll go down with her mom when she sees that all of their windows are broken? This will be a fun story!**

 **As always, thank you guys for the positive feed back! I love seeing your guys's reviews! Thank you guys from R &R!:)**

 **3 Reviews for next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know I didn't get three reviews, but I'm way too excited about this. Next chapter will for sure need three reviews, though.**

 **Fire and Flames- Thank you!:) The coven will be in the next chapter! I've decided Nix will definitely be Fae. Perhaps we will se him once Teague enters the story. _hint hint._**

 **Evx- Those all sound like good ideas. I'm not sure how I would react if I was Mina's mom. Or if I was Mina, for that matter.**

 **Here's chapter three guys! I hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

 _Think fast, Mina. Think fast._ How am I supposed to explain to my mom in the 15 minutes I was home alone, some random guy broke into our house and now all of our windows are broken. I guess I could always blame the window situation on him, but that wouldn't fool anyone. There are at least 20 windows in the hallway. One man wouldn't be able to break all of them.

I heard the back door open and my mom struggling with groceries. "Mina? You home? How was your first day of school?" I just kind of moaned in response. "Where are yo— OH MY GOD!" She said as she found me sprawled out on the floor that was covered in glass.

She started crying as she cradled my head.

"Mom, I'm fine." I tried to reassure her, but I was still in shock by what happened, so it probably seemed forced.

"Honey, what happened?" She made out through her sniffs.

Where do I even start? "Well, I got home then this man was trying to break into the house, so I tried calling you and…" I kept rambling on until I got to the fun part. Now, do I lie about the fact that I broke the windows? "Then he grabbed me and I screamed then PSSSSH," I made a crashing gestured with my hands, "The windows shattered around us and then he left." By the time I was done telling the story, I was out of breath.

My moms face paled. "You broke the windows?"

I shrugged. "I think so?" I really don't know how else to explain it other than my scream literally shattered all of our windows. It sounds even crazier saying it out loud.

"Do you remember what the man looked like?" I nodded slowly trying to recall everything I remembered. He had pale skin and wore all black. He had a hood over his face, so I couldn't see his hair or eyes, but he had a full beard. He was also extremely tall. Like 6' 6". "Okay, I am going to call the police. Don't mention anything about your scream or the windows." Again, I just nodded. I would never tell a cop I broke 20 plus windows. Quite frankly, I don't think they would believe me.

The cop came and filed a report. My mom offered to make him some coffee while I gave him a description of the guy. He said they'd be on the look out for "this mystery man". I don't really think they will, but whatever. It's over now. The cop walked to the hallway where all of this went down. I hoped and prayed that he wouldn't ask about it, and to my luck, he didn't. Don't get me wrong, I definitely dodged a bullet not having a bajillion hour long interview like I had thought, but it makes me question his role in protecting our city.

When he left my mom quickly shut the door behind him and looked at me with worry in her eye. "I'm sorry about that windows…" I started in attempt to avoid the conversation I know is ahead.

"Honey, we have a bigger problem on our hands." My mom refused to make eye contact with me. When she finally did, the look was pure disgust.

It took me aback. She's never looked at me that way. Not when she was mad, not ever. Even though she never said anything, I could read it in her eyes. She knows that I have something wrong with me, and there was probably no way to fix it. I don't know why, but I just started sobbing. The fact that I was no longer like my friends or family really started to take affect on how I feel. What even am I? A super hero? A witch? Definitely not human, but I couldn't really admit that to myself out loud.

My mom walked right passed me as I threw myself on the couch to cry. I hated getting the cold shoulder from my mom. "I have to make a call." She said in a cold voice. Mom took her phone to her room, obviously trying to make sure I didn't hear what ever conversation she was having. But being the stubborn daughter I am, I stood outside her door to eavesdrop.

"You told me she wouldn't be this way!" My mom was yelling at someone through the phone. There was a long pause. "What are we going to do? She can't stay here. Mina can't control her powers and I can't risk having her here with Charlie." Ouch. That one hurt. Even if what I did was unintentional, I would never be able to hurt Charlie. "She has the call, Mei." Who is Mei? What is the call? "I don't care. Get over here now. You are helping me deal with this mess."

I heard my mom walk to her door and I quickly ran back to my spot on the couch. For the last 20 minutes, my mom and I didn't speak one word to each other. There was just this uncomfortable silence, that is until the door bell rang. I jumped because hearing the noise startled me, but my mom must have been ready for it. Without any hesitation, she let these two women in.

One was a short African-American woman with long brown hair and matching brown eyes. She had to be in her 50's, but she was still beautiful. The woman next to her was much taller and a good 10 years younger. The taller woman had short, blonde hair and blue, pointy-tip glasses. They were both wearing black dresses.

"I'm Mei, this is Constance." The darker-skinned one said holding out her hand. I reluctantly shook it then backed away. This was the person my mom was on the phone with. "From what we have been told, you discovered you were Fae."

I looked at my mom, then to Mei, and then to Constance. "I'm sorry what?" Did I hear her right? What does being Fae even mean?

"You know Fae, mystical creatures from story books." I could have sworn this woman was on drugs, but she looked at me so sincerely, it was hard to decipher if what she's saying was the truth.

"So you mean like pixies, and nixies, and nymphs?" _Oh my!_ I added to myself. I inwardly laughed at my joke. Outwardly, I needed to be serious.

"Exactly."

"You, my friend, have a very special power." Constance chimed in. This is the first time she has talked since she's been here. "You have the call." A smile crept across her face. At least she seems proud of me, unlike my own mother.

"Yeah, so I've heard." I said alluding to my eavesdropping earlier. "I don't get what that means."

"You are a very powerful Fae, Mina. You are a siren."

"What?" I looked at my mom, but she turned her gaze away. "I'm sorry, but is this some sort of joke?"

Constance frowned. "We wouldn't joke about this, Mina. Being Fae is dangerous. People don't like having us around."

 _Us? Who is 'us'? How many more are there?_ I couldn't stop think that there could be more of me. Then I realized the two woman in front of me are Fae as well. "If there are more of 'us', how come I have never heard of anyone _actually_ being Fae."

My mom left the living room and went to her room. _Thanks for the support._ I scoffed to myself. Mei watched as my mom got up. She turned back to me. "Because, Mina, we aren't human. We have a way of controlling them with our powers. They don't like having us around, they believe it's dangerous for them. Years ago, 50 or so, there were riots, Fae killings. It was brutal." Mei took a long pause. She was tearing up.

"She lost her husband in one of the riots. We were in New Orleans." Constance picked up. "Since the riots, we have gone into hiding. Back then, the Fae beings were more open with what they truly were and how they looked, but now we live under a glamour and try to blend with society."

This seemed a lot like the movie Incredibles. "So are you here to lecture me? Because trust me, I will never be using my powers again…" I said.

"We are here to take you with us." Constance said, her glasses falling off her face a little.

"No! You can't be serious! I just started my senior year. I have friends here." I tried to argue, but it seemed as though they've had this conversation before.

"I understand, but you can't control your powers. Until you can, it's too risky for you to stay here."

"So that's that? Where are you going to take me? Some looney bin?" My mom finally came out of her room. Perfect timing, too. "You are just going to let them take me away?" I said tears filling my eyes.

"It's for the best." She said staring at the ground.

"How do know this is for the best, Mom. What am I supposed to tell my teachers? Nan? Charlie?"

"We will handle it." One of the woman said. I wasn't paying attention to them. I am too dismayed with my mother to care about them.

"Mina, you are going. Whether you like it or not." Now I'm crying again. Finally, I go to a school where I have a lot of friends and enjoy going.

Mei put her hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Tomorrow. We will leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **Did any of y'all catch Mina using her lure in this chapter? If so, what part was it at? What do you guys think of Mei and Constance being in charge of the coven? How awful is Mina's mom? Why do you think she was acting like that, what is she hiding? I can't wait for y'all to read the next chapter. That one will be introducing the coven. Mina will not be alone in the coven, so who do you think will be there? I'll tell you that there are some from the book and a couple I made up!**

 **Anyways, I already have the next chapter written, so as soon as this chapter gets three reviews, I'll post it!:) Thank you guys sososo much for being awesome and reading my stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are back with chapter 4, officially introducing the coven (yay). I start school tomorrow (please help me) and I already have homework. Yes homework before classes even start. But Mon-Wed of have practices for all sorts right after school, so those days will either have let night updates or none at all. Hopefully I will get back writing Let Down Your Hair soon, I just needed a break from that one for a little while. On an unrelated note, Fear the Walking Dead starts tonight and I am pumped.**

 **Fire and Flames- Thank you! And yup, you're right. Mina is using the lure without even realizing! As for other Fae, you will find out in this chapter;)**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- It's all good! Thank you! It's definitely fun writing a different side to Mina. The mysterious stranger wasn't Teague, but he may or may not be back in future chapters. hint. Hopefully I will be able to get Teague in here soon. I already know how I am, it's just a matter of when. Feel free to ask whenever you remember. Without giving too much away, just because there isn't a Grimm curse, doesn't mean there won't be such thing as a Grimm.;)**

 **Without further a due, here is chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoy!:)**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I have no choice. I'm being forced to go to some refuge for "Fae". Mei told me there are other girls like me at the house. Thinking of spending all my time with a bunch of catty girls makes me sick. Especially since Nan won't be there with me. Speaking of Nan, I should probably call her and tell her what's going on. Well, sort of. I'm not allowed to tell people _why_ I am going away. Just that I am.

I walked over to my kitchen and dialed her number on the home phone. Not having a cell phone sucks. I am probably the only 17 year old in the world with out one. It rang three times.

"Sup homie?" I could hear her smile though the phone. My heart started racing. What am I going to say? How was she going to react? She's my best friend. We were supposed to graduate together. Oh my God. I am going to cry again. I started bawling through the phone. "Mina what's wrong." I quickly hung up the phone and went to the living room to cry it out.

I heard the phone ring. I knew it was going to be Nan. I took a long, deep breath and answered it.

"What's wrong, Mina?"

"My mom is making me go to boarding school." I finally said once I calmed down a bit. There was a long pause and then I heard the other line hang up. I knew she'd be mad.

Again, the phone rang. I answered it.

"When are you leaving?" She was crying.

"Tomorrow morning." Ugh. The tears were forming again.

"Why?"

How do I answer this? I don't even know a good answer as to why. "I don't know. She thinks it will be best for me in preparing me for the real world." That was sorta the truth, right? There was another long pause.

"Who's gonna bitch out Savannah with me when she acts up?" This made me laugh a bit.

"Maybe you guys can become BFF's."

"Funny." Nan chuckled through her tears. "Do you need some help packing?"

I looked towards my room. I could see Mei and Constance in there packing everything I would need through the cram in my door. "I already have."

"Have you told Nix?" I almost forgot about Nix. He's my best guy friend. I can't possibly tell him.

"Will you?"

"Mina, I think you nee—"

"Please." There was another pause as if Nan was thinking.

"Yeah, fine."

"Mina!" Mei called from my room.

"Nan, I have to go."

"Okay, please tell me you will visit."

"I promise." I really have no idea if I can visit. Or if I even want to. Especially with how my mom has been treating me.

I went to my room and finished packing everything I need. Mei and Constance left shortly after and told me we'd leave promptly at 8:30 tomorrow morning. I fell asleep, crying.

 **XXX**

I woke up the next morning at 7. There wasn't much I had to do to prepare since I did that all last night, but this was the last time I'd see my family for who knows how long. My mom filled Charlie in on what's going on after I fell asleep. I brought all my suitcases to the entry way of our house and left them there. My mom made a huge breakfast. It almost felt like she was celebrating my departure. Mom was much kinder to me, though. Probably because Charlie was here to see it.

I heard a knock on the door. Charlie ran and answered it. Constance was standing in the doorway in her same glasses and all black she was in last night. "Get excited, Mina! Mei is at the house with the other girls."

"Yay!" I said sarcastically.

"Mina! That's no way to treat a guest." My mom scolded.

"I was being serious! Really! I am being forced to leave my family, friends, and the safety of my home behind. That is definitely something to celebrate!" I said rolling my eyes. I am sick of them trying to tell me what's best for me. It's my life.

We finished breakfast and talked a bit. "It's time to go, Mina." Constance told me. I looked at Charlie. He started crying. I returned the tears and gave him the biggest hug.

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon. Take care of mom and the house for me okay?" I said trying to force a smile though the tears. He nodded and I patted him on the head. "I love you guys!" I straitened out my shirt and left the house.

Constance and I walked up to her car, a black convertible. What's up with her and the color black? She popped the trunk open and I threw my luggage in there. I hopped into the passenger seat and Constance turned on the engine.

"Ready?" She asked with a big grin on her face. I wanted to rip that look off of her face. It made me so mad.

No, of course I'm not ready! I'm leaving behind my whole life because all of the sudden, I'm not human. I am Fae. No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't seem real. This is all just a joke. I muttered in response. "Not really."

"You'll have a good time. I'm sure you'll get along with the girls." I ignored Constance and turned to look out the window. I fell alseep at some point on the way there. I must have been sleeping for a while because when I woke up, it was passed one.

"I got you lunch." Constance pointed to the back seats where a bag of McDonalds food lie.

"Thanks." We drove a couple more hours, mostly in silence. I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

Eventually we pulled up to this huge house with a large gate in the front. The front yard was huge. At least an acre. The house itself was bigger than mine. The house was white and had an art-deco feel to it. It had a huge wrap around porch on both the main and top floor. Hedges created blockades from the house to the real world. They weren't really necessary, though. We were literally in the middle of no where.

Constance drove the car up the long drive way. My heart started racing. What if I don't fit in and these people hate me? Constance interrupted my thoughts.

"Most of the girls are like you. They were born Fae. One was exiled, but don't mention it, because that's kind of a touchy subject." I nodded. If I was born Fae, does that mean my parents are Fae, too? I should have asked before I left, but it didn't cross my mind until now. "I'll be there in a few. I got your luggage. Just walk up there."

I hesitantly walked up the front door. This is it. Once I walk through these doors, my life will officially change forever. I waited 30 seconds until I finally got the courage to knock. I waited another minute for someone to answer, but no one did. Are there even other people in there? "What if this is some sort of death trap?" I muttered to myself. Confused, I moved to knock on the door again, but it opened before I had the chance to knock. I took a step in the house to see who had opened it, but the only thing there was the marvelous stair case that stood before me.

I took another step in and the door slammed behind me. I jumped. There was a shadow to my left. Then another to my right. Yup, it's definitely a death trap.

I heard laughing coming from behind me, but when I turned, no one was there. I took a deep breath and kept walking forward. "Hello?". The house looked empty, but I could feel the presence of other people around me. A shiver went up my spine. Suddenly, there was a hand on my arm and another over my mouth. I tried to scream, but it came out muffled.

"Don't let her scream! We don't want to destroy the house. She has the call." I heard a voice coming from the dining room. I was thrown onto the long table in the dining room.

"Shut up, Shaylee. I'm not stupid." A girl with long blonde hair looked at me with her menacing hazel eyes. She was on top of me and looked at me like a lion about to attack it's prey. I furiously shook my head. She was going to kill me.

"Annalora, let her go. It was funny at first. Now you're just taking it too far." A short girl with pale skin and short, dark hair said. She was obviously annoyed. Annalora ignored the petite girl and stayed on top of me moving her hands to my neck.

"Girls! What's going on here?" Thank you Mei, for saving the day. As soon as she entered the room, Annalora scrambled off of me and I attempted to catch my breath. "This is Mina. As I already told you, she is a siren." The girls looked at me. There were five not including me: Annalora, the one with a pixie haircut, two with bright green eyes and light brown hair- I assume they're twins, and the girl, Shaylee. She had sprakling blue eyes and long curly blonde hair.

They probably all thought I was an idiot. I was sitting on the table, my eyes wide. I looked like a deer in headlights.

The twins smiled. "I'm Dinah." The taller of the two said. Both were wearing blue skinny jeans. Dinah's wearing a white v-neck while the other wore a brown tank top.

"I'm Dawn. We're nymphs." Before my eyes, their skin started sparkling and turned a tan color. It took me a moment to realize that they're skin was bark, but they flashed back to normal. That must be the glamour that Mei was telling me about yesterday.

"I'm Annalora." She flashed me a snarl. Her deep lipstick matched the amber color of the shirt she was wearing. "I'm a gnome."

"That explains her aggression." Shaylee muttered to the group. Annalora scowled.

"Shaylee, will o' wisp." Her eyes started glowing. She was wearing a blue dress that matched her eye color perfectly. That left one more girl.

"I'm Ever." The last one said as she walked over to me. She a few inches shorter than I was. "I'm a pixie. Now get off the table, you gimp." I quickly got off as my face turned red.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said. Gosh, that probably sounded so stupid.

Constance finally made it into the house and directed me to my room. "You'll be sharing a room with Ever." I looked back at her. Ever smiled at me. "She can be stubborn at times, but I'm sure you guys will get to be good friends. She came here not too long ago." I wonder what Ever did to get herself sent away like I did.

I nodded and walked into my room. Ever's side of the room was painted black and had a lot of gothic band posters. It made sense, her hair was black and she wore heavy eyeliner. It's not what I would have expected a pixie to be like, though.

After Constance left, Ever came and helped me unpacked. We didn't talk much. I am awkward, and the first time I meet someone I have no idea what to talk about. Ever didn't seem to mind. The silence was actually nice. There was a knock on the door. Both Ever and I turned as Annalora walked in.

She smirked at me. "Just because you're the most powerful one here, doesn't mean you are in charge."

"I—"

"Save it. Watch your back, Grimey." She gave me a look that sent chills up my spine.

"Looks like you've made a friend." Ever said sarcastically. "Don't worry about her, this is only the beginning."

* * *

 **Wow, that was a long chapter. Not gonna lie, this whole first person thing confuses the heck out of me. I keep rewriting sections because I write them in third person. Anyways, what are your guys' first impression of the coven? I gave Dinah a sister because why not? Seeing how Annalora and Mina react in the coven together will be interesting.**

 **Anywho, three reviews for next chapter! I love reading all of your reviews! They make my day!:) Thank you guys for such positive feedback and reading! I think y'all will like the future chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's pretty late, but I get this chapter out to y'all because I finally had a chance to write something! School has been so exhausting and it's only been** **four days. I'll be pretty busy this weekend as well so I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update will be.. HOPEFULLY sometime soon.**

 **Evx- Yes, Annalora sucks, but I'm glad you like the other characters!:)**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- Teague will be making an appearance very shortly. Don't you worry;)**

 **This is a fun chapter of the girls using their powers. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I stayed in my room most of the night. I didn't really want to talk with the other girls. Yeah, I probably should have gotten to know the people I'm living with, but I feel depressed.

My mom hates me, I have no friends, and I can't see Charlie or Nan or Nix. They probably wouldn't want to get to know this side of me anyways. Ever came into the room and went right to bed. She said we will have training in the morning after breakfast.

We have "training" - if you should even call it that - twice a week. Mondays and Fridays. Tomorrow is Friday, so it's all based on control of powers. That's what Ever told me, anyways. She said it can get intense and no matter what I do, I probably won't be able to prepare for it. So, I just went to bed.

The next morning I was woken up bright and early by a small, blue thing buzzing by my head. Without thinking I swatted at it, but it was faster than I was. The blob moved to Ever's bed and she woke up laughing. Before my eyes, the blue light transformed into a person. It was Shaylee.

My face burnt red. I just swatted at her like she was a fly. "Oh! Shaylee… sorry for, uh…"

She turned to me and gave me a genuine smile. "It's okay, you were half asleep. Anyways, breakfast is ready."

I walked out of my room in my pajamas - and oversized tee and running shorts - and followed Shaylee and Ever to the dining room. I sat in the chair next to Ever and across from one of the nymphs. I should really learn which one is which. There were two empty seats, and after Shaylee sat down next to Ever, there was only one. That only left the seat to my left. A seat reserved for Annalora.

Annalora came out of her bedroom looking like she'd been partying all night. Her last-night make up was smeared and her hair was a mess. She was wearing some boys button down shirt and knee high socks. I noticed one of the twins whisper to the other when she walked to the dinning room.

"I can hear you, Dinah." She said to the twin with the darker, longer hair. Dinah held up her hands and started laughing. I was across the table and had no idea what she said. A strong sense of hearing must be one of Annalora's powers.

Annalora turned her gaze to the chair next to me. She rolled her eyes and moaned, but sat down. Shortly after, Mei and Constance came and sat at each end of the table. All of the sudden, plates of food came flying over us. I had to duck before I got taken out by some pancakes.

"Woah." The girls started laughing at me. Obviously they were used to this.

I grabbed for a stack of pancakes, but when I almost had it in my hand, it moved a few inches to the right. I tried at it again and it move back to the left. This kept going for a minute or so before I finally gave up. I saw Ever and Dinah laughing and heard one of them mutter 'Gimp'.

"Sorry, just trying to have a little fun." Ever said after she got scolded by Mei. Ever sent the plate to me. We had a huge breakfast feast and began our training.

Mei took me aside and told me today's training will be in a group setting. I guess it's not always like this, but with me being the newbie, she wanted to show me how things worked in the safe house.

We all stood in a circle in the sitting room. Unlike my own house, there was no furniture. It was just a large, open room.

"Who wants to start us off?" Shaylee rose her hand and with eager eyes, moved to the middle. She began moving in slow circles, watching the rest of us. _What is she doing?_ All of the sudden, I felt a chill go through my body. It was quick but sharp. I turned around to see Shaylee standing on the other side of the circle. Her blue eyes were gleaming.

"Dang, girl! You've gotten good at that." Dawn said.

"Wha-" I began. I'm so confused with what's going on.

"Intangibility, check." Shaylee said still smiling. "I passed through you." Is what she saying even real? I stumbled backwards a bit. Am I feeling dizzy? "Bewilderment inducement, double check." She broke the eye contact with me and I began to feel normal again.

"You're good." I said regaining my balance. Shaylee bowed and made her way back to the circle.

"Very well done, Shaylee." Constance started. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Ever walked into the middle. Her eyeliner thick as ever.

A cool breeze began to flow around the room. It took me a moment to realize that it was her wings. Before me, long, iridescent wings appeared from Evers back. She began to flutter through the room, laughing.

"I should do this more often." She came back down to the ground and turned around. There were spirals of all different colors in her translucent, pointed wings. They captured the light beautifully. I have never seen anything more mesmerizing. She put a glamour back over them. She strutted back to the circle.

"That's all?" Constance asked with a frown.

"I'm feeling kind of tired." Ever said. But it was an excuse. I could tell Ever could do more if she wanted to, but that was thing thing. She didn't want to.

"Okay, fine. Next time your must show _real_ improvement." Ever shrugge

"Alright, Gimp, you're next." Ever suggested.

"Mina? You're up!" Mei said way too enthusiastically. I found out I had powers two days ago. Now I have to show them off to all these people? I'm going to look like a fool. I hesitated going to the center. Annalora took this opportunity to push me to the middle. Hard. I lost my balance and fell a little. Here comes the ever-so-clumsy Mina that I know too well.

"What do I do now?" Do I scream? I don't even know if I can do that again. I do have the call, but I don't know how to even use it.

"Hmm.. let's try this. Think fast." With no pause, multiple fire place pokers were headed strait for me. This is crazy. Constance is trying to kill me. Without thinking, I threw my hands up to shield my face from getting stabbed by a spear. After a few seconds with no contact, I looked up to see the pokers floating in the air strait ahead of me. My eye got huge. Did I do that? I looked around at the other girls. Their faces looked similar to mine. Pure shock. I looked to Constance and shrugged for her input.

"Well?"

"Not bad. Now, see if you can put them down." That's something I would have to think about. I stopped the fireplace poker subconsciously. How am I supposed to just let them down?

"I don't know how." I kept picturing them rattling on the floor, but it's not working. I started to get frustrated. The more I tried, the more I failed, the more angered I got. All of the sudden, I could feel power starting to generate from the spikes in front of me.

"Calm down, Mina! You're frustration is triggering your powers! If you don't settle your emotions, the pokers will launch strait for you." My frustration quickly turned to fear. My heart started racing as I quickly tried to think of a way to get these things out of the air. I keep trying and trying, but nothing is working. I let out a groan of frustration and the pokers started moving again.

"No!"

I closed my eyes and braced myself for death, but to my surprise, I was hit by three, soft pillows. "Thanks, Constance." I said catching my breath.

"That wasn't Constance, Mina." Mei started. "That was you." A huge grin crept upon her face. The other girls started to smile, too. Except Annalora. Ever came up and put her arm around me.

"My roommate is the coolest of Fae." Shaylee was jumping up and down.

"This is so exciting!" Dinah said her green eyes getting big. Her sister nodded in agreement.

"What? Why you are all freaking out." I said still in shock by what had just happened.

"Mina, you are very special and very rare." Mei said.

"I- I still don't get—"

"We didn't know you were a full siren." Constance said looking at Mei then turning her glance to me.

"Well, considering I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't either. What does that even mean?"

"You have the lure." Dawn pointed out. "And the call." She added.

"The, huh?"

"The lure. Have you ever felt like you can take control of a situation easily? Or have avoided events or happenings." Mei asked.

"Yes…" I responded thinking about how I compelled my teachers to switch due dates of assignments. And the cop! Oh my God. Did I control him, too?

"This is totally awesome." Ever chuckled while crossing her arms.

"It's not _that_ cool." Scoffed Annalora. I looked into Annalora's hazel eyes. "Don't even." She held up her hand to her eyes in order to block her view.

"I love when a Fae discovers a new power." Shaylee squealed. She reminds me an awful lot of Nan. Her blue eyes started to glow. "This calls for a celebration."

Dawn and Dinah yelled. "Yes!" simultaneously. Even Annalora seems amused now that a party was mentioned.

"Magic! ?" Ever asked. The girls looked at me with anticipation.

"What's that?"

"Our favorite party location." Ever smirked.

I shrugged. "Magic! It is." We all made a group hug.

I have no idea what I am getting myself into.

* * *

 **So, a very special someone with blue eyes and dark hair may make an appearance next chapter;) _hint hint_. I know y'all have been waiting for that. What do you guys think Magic! is?**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! Hopefully I'll be less busy soon, but honestly, I wouldn't count on it. Like previous chapters, I will need three reviews for the next update! Thank yall for being so patient! Also, thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had time to sneak in an update today! This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written (without the A/N included). Who's ready to celebrate Mina's powers;)**

* * *

We all went back to our rooms to get ready for the night. I went over to my small closet to see what I had brought. I was told to dress casually, but not too casually. Way to be specific.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked Ever as she was reapplying her eyeliner.

"Magic!." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"I get that, but what is Magic!?"

"A surprise." She turned to me. "Trust me. You'll have a good time. There are a ton of hot guys there." She winked at me. For some reason what she said made me blush. I have never had a boyfriend. The only guys I've been really close to are Nix and Brody, and well, Brody is taken and I kinda "friend-zoned" Nix.

"Fine." I said turning back to my closet. I rummaged through my clothes and couldn't find anything to wear. "I literally have no clothes." I walked over to my bed and plopped down in defeat.

"I might have something." Ever walked to her closet and pulled out a long, black tank top and a black kimono with pink and blue flowers on it. "Try this." She threw the clothes at me and pushed me into the bathroom.

I looked at the clothes in front of me. "Hey Ever. You forgot the pants."

"Why would you need pants?"

"For the shirt?" There was a burst of laughter from the other side of the door.

"That's a dress."

"What!?" I don't even think the garment would go passed my butt!

"Just try it on." I pulled the dress over and it was, to my surprise, a decent length. It was above the knees but not too showy. It was all black, but had detailing in the top. The kimono added the perfect touch to the outfit. Aside from the floral pattern, it had fringe at the bottom. I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey! You look good for a gimp!"

"Thanks." I had Ever straiten my long, brown hair and pull it back so that it was half up, half down. She also applied some make-up.

"Here wear these." She handed me some black, suede boots. "And this." It was a black statement necklace.

"Cool. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to get dressed quick." I nodded and waited in the living room. Dinah and Dawn were the first to join me. Dinah was wearing studded, high waisted shorts and a grey linen tee. She had a light olive leather jacket on and white converse. Her brown hair was curled in loose curls, and her make up made her green eyes stand out more than ever. Dawns lighter hair was pulled into a side pony tail. She wore a white collared shirt and sequin green shorts. She wore a black blazer and black boots to match. They both looked stunning.

"You guys look great!"

"Thanks, so do you." Dinah smiled. Her eyes started to sparkle.

"I haven't been to Magic! in forever! I'm so excited!" Shaylee squealed as she exited her room. She was wearing a royal blue romper that had long sleeves and lace trimming. Her shoes were black and her blonde hair was curled. She started jumping up and down which made her curls bounce.

Ever finally came out in a plum colored t shirt that had gold sequins on the sleeves. She wore black jeans and black combat boots, too. To be honest, I don't think she has taken them boots off since I've been here.

Annalora was last to enter the living room. The first thing I noticed was her dramatic makeup. Annalora had a smoky eye and was wearing her deep red lipstick she had on the first day I got here. She wore a short, beaded skirt that really showed off her long legs. She wore a loose, black t-shirt and a gold and black pendant necklace. Her hair was curled, too. "You bitches ready to go?" She said laughing.

"What is Magic! exactly?" I don't feel comfortable going to this place. Especially since they won't tell me _what_ it is. What if they're pulling a prank and there's no such thing as "Magic!".

"It's a Fae-only bar." Annalora finally spit out.

"A bar? How the heck are we going to get in there?"

"I'm 18." Ever shrugged.

"So are we." Dawn added pointing to her sister.

"I'm only 17! How do expect me to get in."

"You have the lure, dipshit. Just use it on the security guy." Annalora said like it was nothing.

"I use my invisibility powers to get in. I'm only 16!" Shaylee said.

"You don't.." I started to question her.

"No of course I don't drink. I just go to have fun." I nodded.

"What about you, Annalora. How do you get in there?"

She shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Let's just say she's easy." Dinah said laughing. Annalora shot her a death glare.

"What's Mei and Constance think about this?"

"Shhhhhhh, Mina. This is a secret that we keep between us." Ever said. I'm starting to feel sick. I hate doing things that could get me into trouble.

"I don't know how I feel about this.." I'm starting to regret agreeing to go with them.

Ever linked her arm around mine. "We are going."

I finally gave in.

 **XXX**

After about 20 minutes of driving, Dinah pulled into a parking lot of an old, abandoned building.

 _Jackson Elementary_ the sign read. There was a breeze that sent chills up my arms. I don't have a good feeling about this.

"I can hear the music from here! Come one. Let's go!" Shaylee grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards the building. I tried to resist, but it wasn't working.

"Are you guys trying to pull something?" Just then, I began to hear the music. It calmed my nerves a bit, but only slightly. We got in line behind other Fae creatures. Some wearing glamour, some without. My eye caught a lady with sparkling, purple skin walking into the club.

I must have been staring because Ever nudged me. "She's a fairy. This is a place where we can be ourselves with no judgement, no danger." She dropped her glamour making her wings very visible. The other kept theirs on. It was our turn to enter. Ever, Dinah, and Dawn entered first. Shaylee behind, but of course, the guard couldn't see her. All Annalora had to do was walk up and the guard let her in without saying anything. It was my turn in line and suddenly I got really nervous.

"ID please." The burly security guard said. My hands started to sweat.

"Uh.." I looked him in the eyes. "I don't need an ID, you are going to let me in." His eyes flashed gold and then he opened the door for me. That was easier than I thought. I walked in and joined the rest of the group by the front. The place was packed with Fae of all types and ages.

It looked like a rave. The music was blasting, people were at the bar and on the huge dance floor. There was a large disco ball in the middle of the room. It definitely didn't look like an abandoned school anymore.

"I'm hungry. I'll be back." Ever said once she sat her stuff down at the table.

"I'll come with you." I said following her to the back.

"A side of fries please." Ever sat on one of the bar stools. I sat on the one to her left.

"Anything for you?" The bartender asked me. He was shirtless. He had blood red hair and crystal blue eyes. His hair was in dreads. The interesting part about him was that his skin was almost translucent. There were iridescent tattoos painted on as well. He was strangely attractive.

"I'm good, thanks." I said smiling at him.

"Hottie at three o'clock." Ever said moving her head to her right. I looked passed her to see a group of three boys sitting a few yards away. I saw a head full of familiar,red hair bobbing up and down.

"No way." I said my smile growing.

"What?" She looked a little worried when I started walking up to the boy. "Mina, what?"

I sat in the empty chair next to him. "You know, this is the last place I thought I'd run into you." I said without looking at the boy.

"Mina?" Nix's green eyes bulged. "I could say the same to you." He gave me a huge hug. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too. More than anyone actually." I admitted.

"Where have you been?"

"Well, long story short. I found out I was Fae and my mother sent me away. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a nixie." His skin flashed green before me. "And you?"

"She's a siren." Ever answered for me. I think she's more impressed by me than anyone. "I'm Ever." I noticed Nix look her up and down. He smiled in approval. I could so set this up. Ever and Nix would be perfect for each other.

I looked next to Nix to see two other boys about my age. My eyes landed on one in particular. He was gorgeous. He had dark, brown hair that was long on top and shorter on the sides. It was brushed into the perfect flow- as the boys at my high school call it. He had a killer jaw line and a smile that would make any girl melt. And then there were his eyes. They were a chilling blue. He looked at me and noticed me staring. I quickly looked away, my face boiled.

By now, Shaylee and Annalora have met us in the back. "Care to introduce us to your friends." Nix said.

"Uh, yeah. This is Shaylee and Annalora." They both waved.

"This is Puck," Nix pointed to the other boy that had deep, grey colored eyes and buzzed hair. "And Teague."

Teague. That's his name. I'll have to talk to him later.

Annalora noticed Teague and took the first opportunity she could to talk to him. I am nothing compared to Annalora, so I don't know why I think I have a chance with Teague.

We sat in a group for a while. I could see Teague out of the corner of my eye glancing at me between conversations with Annalora. My, is she persistent.

"I'll be back in a second." Annalora said in attempt to be seductive. Teague just gave her a confused look and scooted closer to me. Thank God it was dark because my cheeks are flaring.

"So, Mina. You seem to be good friends with Nix."

"Mhm" I can't speak. WHY AM I SO AWKWARD?

He chuckled. "Do you want a drink or anything." I shook my head. "Wanna dance?"

"Umm sure." I said standing up. I walked away from the group. Ever and Nix both gave me a thumbs up when I looked back at them with concern. I can't dance for crap. Annalora came back just in time to see me walk off with Teague. I could feel daggers from her stare going into my back. I'm so dead tomorrow.

He said something once we got onto the dance floor, but I couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I yelled over the music.

"You look beautiful." I could feel my cheeks turning red. This is so embarrassing.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I joked.

"Funny." He spun me around and pulled me close to him. We danced for a few songs. Surprisingly, I wasn't making that big of a fool out of myself. We talked a little and laughed a lot. I was on cloud 9.

Ever and Nix joined us, and shortly after, Shaylee and Puck made their way to the dance floor.

We danced as a group. I saw Dinah and Dawn dancing with another set of twins. Everyone seems to be having a good time.

Annalora came up behind me. "Can I have a dance." I looked at Teague and shrugged.

"He's all yours." Teague smirked at me and began dancing with Annalora. Maybe it was just me, but he seemed to have a better time with me than with her. Am I already getting jealous? I just met him. I can't be getting jealous.

I sat back down at our table. And ordered some food and a root beer. "Hey, we were going to take off." I turned around to see Teague.

"Oh, okay." I said a little disappointed.

"Maybe we can meet up again sometime?"

"I'd like that." I gave him a soft smile.

"Can I get your number?"

"Oh." I don't have a cell phone, so I gave him the number to the mansion. "This is the home phone, so don't call too late. You better call" I said smirking.

"Don't worry, I will. Thanks." He pulled me into a hug. It was longer than I anticipated, but I didn't mind. Before he pulled away he whispered into my ear, "You're much more fun than Annalora."

I pulled away smiling like an idiot. "See you later, Mina."

"See ya." I sat back down at our table. Ever came and plopped in the chair next to me.

"This was the best trip yet." I nodded in agreement. Tonight was amazing.

"You and Nix seemed to hit it off." I said elbowing her.

"He's so sweet and so funny."

"I could set you guys up, if you'd like." I winked at her. She laughed. "Shaylee seemed to really like Puck."

"You seemed to really like Teague."

"Haha, so did Annalora."

Suddenly, there was a huge crash followed by multiple screams. The power turned off and then back on. I looked up to see Fae running in every direction.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked Ever. Her look turned to worry.

"No, we have to get out of here now." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the crowded exit. We passed Dinah and Ever grabbed her and started running out the building.

"Dinah, where are Dawn and the others?"

"I don't know. There was the crash and I lost her when the power turned off." She started to cry. Just then, Shaylee came out of the building. She saw us and hugged Dinah.

"Thank God you are out here. Dawn is right behind me." Dawn ran out and stopped when she got to us to catch her breath.

"We have to go." She said.

"No. We have to wait for Annalora." Ever used her wings and began fluttering around searching for her. She spotted her and grabbed her.

"We have to run." Annalora said catching her breath. We were all frozen. "NOW!"

We ran to our car and Dinah took the drivers and sped off.

"What was that?" I asked, confused by what happened.

"It wasn't anything good." They all nodded knowing full well what was going on in the abandoned building.

"So, what was it?" I'm getting frustrated. I hate this secrecy.

"It was a Grimm."

* * *

 **Ah that was intense. What do you think happened? How was Meague this chapter? There will be a lot more of that where that comes from.**

 **Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! They make my day!:) 3 reviews for next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey** **wassup hello. Back with another update by yours truly. I just wanted to say how much you guys rock! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- Thank you so much! I'm glad you are liking the story! It means so much! And no, I have never read the Sisters Grimmlin. I got Puck off of the show Glee. Buut should I read them? :) P.S. I thought your pun was awesome**

 **SharkSaver-** **Thank you so much!** **The Grimm is unknown for now, and will stay that way. Muahaha.**

 **Guest- No, Mina is not the Grimm as there is no Grimm curse. In this story a Grimm is more of a job than a person, if that makes sense. Hopefully this chapter will explain some things and eliminate confusion! And you can definitely count on those ships being a thing.**

 **Evx- Yes the Grimm is bad. And yes, Meague has entered the building. I can hear the angels singing. Lol.**

 **Here's chapter 7!**

* * *

"A what?" I asked. What happened was all a blur to me. I couldn't process the last few minutes because I was too confused.

"A Grimm.. A Fae hunter." Dinah said again.

"A Fae hunter? What do you mean?"

"I think it's pretty self explanatory." Annalora scoffed. I scowled at her in return. "That was the first time I had ever ran into one. I almost thought they were a myth."

"I guess not." Ever shrugged. She sighed deeply. "I'm sure Mei and Constance know about this."

Dawn nodded. "We are so dead." We drove home slowly and took a few stops trying to stall the lecture we were about to get.

Dinah pulled into the driveway of our mansion. All of us girls braced ourselves for the death sentence we had ahead of us.

We walked into the house to see Mei and Constance hushly talking to a random person. Well, not so random. It was the bartender from earlier. His red hair was a mess. Strands were going in every direction. The was a freshly cut wound on his left rib cage that stood out against his almost clear, iridescent skin.

We tried to sneak into the house, but Mei must have heard us. "Stop. Right. There." Shaylee let out an _eep_.

"Before you yell at us, I'm 18 so I had every right to be there.." Ever started.

"I'm not mad." Mei said. I think we were all in shock. I was expecting a harsh lecture or maybe even something worse. "Come here. We need to talk."

We made our way to the dining room and sat down at the table.

"What's going on?" Dinah finally gained the courage to ask.

"The Grimm's, they have found us." The bartender replied. _There's more of them?_

"How?" Shaylee slumped in her chair.

"We are afraid a Grimm has been following one of us." Constance said. "Arden, care to explain?"

"I saw him at the bar," Arden began. "Most of the time, nobody, even a Grimm, would dare going so close to an abandoned building. But this one, he just seemed so sure he knew what he was walking into. He was looking for someone. I could tell because if he wasn't, there would have been many fatalities."

"Well, what did he look like?" Dinah asked

"He was tall, _super_ tall, wore all black, and had a full beard." My heart dropped. It couldn't be, could it? Was the person at the bar the same man that broke into my house? "I couldn't see his face, but by the way he moved around the bar, I could tell he was mad. Fortunately, no one was too injured."

"What about you?" I asked. Arden looked down at the gash on his side and put his hands over it. Within seconds, it disappeared.

"I'm fine, see?" He smiled a sad smile. I gave him a concerned look. "He tried to hurt my friend. I got in the middle of it, and in the end, I was the one who had to pay the price. But I'm fine. Honest." There was a long pause.

"I'm confused." Shaylee started.

"Of course you are." Annalora said while rolling her eyes.

Shaylee glared at Annalora and continued. "We have a glamour over the building, over us. Only Fae can hear the music and see the club. How could the guy know that _that_ building was full of Fae?"

Arden sighed. "In normal situations, the glamour helps, greatly. We can blend in and people will treat us like we are them. But the system is no where near perfect. There are many loopholes, and any trained expert knows what they are." He held up a pair of glasses that look like the 3-D ones you get at the movies. "These for example. I found them on the floor after the Grimm left. They can break through the two dimensions and reveal your true self. When I put these on, I can see right through you."

He proceeded to put them on, and I instinctively covered my body. Arden started laughing at me, his skin sparkling. "I can't actually see through you. I can just see what your Fae-self looks like. By the way, you are a very beautiful siren." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

What was that supposed to mean? Do I have a glamour? "Can I see those for a second?" He handed me the glasses. I put them on, and he was right. They cut to the Fae planes, or whatever they call it. I looked at Annalora, but she looks relatively the same. Just a little rosier. When I turned towards Shaylee, though, she looked like the blue part of a flame. Just a glowing light.

"These things actually work." This is so weird and cool at the same time. I walked over to a mirror to see what I look like.

"You can just drop your glamour, Idiot." Annalora muttered.

"I don't know if I even have one. I've looked like this all my life."

"Maybe you were born with it." Constance said encouragingly.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I gasped. I looked the same but different. My hair is longer and curlier. It also has golden highlights in it. My eyes resemble my hair as they are golden brown as well. My skin is paler. I look down at my hands. They're sparkling! I have golden specks embedded in my skin. "Woah." escaped from my lips.

"What?" Shaylee asked.

"It's nothing." I said trying to hide my smile. This was a time to be serious. "Why are you here?" I walked over to Arden and gave him the glasses.

"You guys are in danger. I have reasons to believe the Grimm is after one of you. I'm not sure who, though. Quite frankly, it doesn't matter because they are ruthless and will kill whoever they get their hands on."

"Exactly, so we are going to establish some rules." Mei started. A couple of the girls groaned. "No leaving the house without permission nor without a buddy."

"Are we five?" Annalora said rolling her eyes. That girl needs to learn some respect.

"No, Annalora. I just don't want to see any of my girls dead." Mei paused. "Curfew, 7 o'clock."

"You're kidding!" Ever chimed in. No one seems happy about these rules, but I'm fine with them. I'm not trying to get confronted by someone who wants to kill me.

"No boys."

"Good luck with that, Annalora." Dinah muttered to Dawn. They both started laughing and I silently chuckled with them. Until I realized that meant no Nix. No Teague. Now, I'm disappointed.

"That seems like a silly rule." Shaylee agrued. She's in the same situation as Ever and me. She had just hit it off with Puck.

"Grimm's are most commonly male. They can't be trusted." Arden got an offended look on his face.

"Way to generalize the whole male population. They are usually _human_ as well." Arden said putting more emphasis on human.

"True. That rule is a bit ridiculous, Mei. I need you girls to promise me you will be careful." Constance said. We all nodded in agreement. "Great. Off to bed. It's late." Arden said his goodbyes and told us he'd be back tomorrow night to check in. I stayed back while the other girls went to their bedrooms.

"What's up, Mina?" Constance said. Mei got a concerned look on her face.

"I have a few questions."

"We may have answers." I took a deep breath. Where do I start?

"So I'm Fae…"

"Yes?"

"That means at least one of my parents were, too?" Was that a question or a statement? I'm not sure.

"Your mother, yes. Well, was." My heart started racing. I mean, I knew that it had to be her, but that just proved that she's lied to me the last 17 years of my life.

"How did she get here?"

"She was exiled from the Fae plane when she was 18. She was a royal and next to be crowned Queen of the Ocean."

"A very important role in the Fae world, may I add." Constance interjected.

"Yes, Sara was being forced to marry a boy she didn't love, so she fled. Once they found her, they banished her for being a disgrace to her family. She found this place and we taught her everything she knew."

"Okay…" I finally let out. "And she was a siren?"

"Mhhmmm."

"With the call and lure?" Constance and Mei nodded simultaneously. "And my dad?"

"That's another story." Mei said, her face turning cold.

"Will you tell me?"

"Mina, Are you coming?" Ever yelled from out bedroom.

"In a few. So, will you?"

Mei took a deep breath. "I don't kno—"

Constance grabbed on to Mei's arm to stop her. "She needs to know."

"I need to know what?"

"Your father. He was a Grimm." Mei started. _What?_

"He hunted Fae, just like any other Grimm, but one day he met your mother. They were both in their early 20s. He found her, and being the naive newbie your father was, he fell in love."

"When Sara found out he was a Grimm, the first thing she did was come to us. She cried for weeks knowing full well she couldn't be with him. He, at this point, didn't know her true identity. For days, your mother begged us to help, and finally we came up with a solution." Mei took a long break contemplating whether or not she should keep telling the story.

Constance took sight of this and continued. "It was dangerous, and we didn't know if it would work, but it's what your mom wanted."

"What did you do?" I could feel my eyes beginning to fill with tears. I knew where this was going.

"We took away her powers. She asked us to make sure her children didn't gain any, but that is nearly impossible to do." Constance had to stop for a moment. "When you were a child, your father was having a house party celebrating your mothers second pregnancy. We were invited, but we couldn't go. Mainly because your dad invited his friends as well." I understood. They would be in a house with people that knew everything the is to know about Fae.

"Your mother called us in the middle of the party. You chose that day to display signs of being Fae. In fact, you always have without ever realizing it." Mei chuckled slightly. Except it wasn't funny. "Your father found out that night that his wife, his daughter, and possibly his new born son were of the "enemies" kind. As did his co-workers."

"But his love never ended. He took you guys and moved within days of being exposed. He knew his friends would take the first chance they get in killing you. The Grimm's got angry at your fathers betrayal and hunted him like they would hunt you. This explains why you moved so often."

"Then one day, after dropping you off from school, the Grimm's found your dad." No. They couldn't have.

"There was so many of them, Mina. All so angry." Constance began to cry. "They killed him." Oh my gosh I'm going to puke.

I broke down in tears. The person I am is what caused my father to get killed. I now understood why my mom hated me for being Fae. "It's all my fault."

"No, Sweetie, it's not. It's just the way the cards were dealt."

I cried a little more. That didn't help one bit. No, I didn't get to choose to be Fae. But in the end, if I wasn't, my dad would be alive and I wouldn't be put in this situation. Once my sobs turned to hiccups, I decided to go to bed. As I was walking to my room, I turned to Constance and Mei.

"One more thing. I think the Grimm is after me." And without looking back, I went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

 **How was this chapter? Hopefully this helped explain some confusing things! What do you guys think of how I tied things together. Be expecting more Meague in the future.**

 **Again, 3 reviews for next chapter!:) I'll try to update asap. Since it's basically the weekend, I'll have some time! Thank you guys for being you. Y'all are awesome!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a little over a week! I've been pretty stressed about school and busy. Seriously, don't take AP Chem. It'll ruin your life. Anyways, I was going to update yesterday, but I went to a football game.**

 **So, Mina just found out about her mother and fathers history with the Grimm's. It seems like last chapter cleared a bunch of stuff up so that is good!**

 **SharkSaver23- Maybe, maybe not. I think I'm going to be mean and let you decide that for now.**

 **Evx- *gives you tissues* It'll be okay:'(**

 **Guest- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!:)**

 **TheArtist- Thank you! That means a lot!:) I'm glad your question was answered, well maybe. Lol!**

 **Okay we are back to Mina and maybe a little Meague in this chapter.. I don't know. Yo will find out if you keep reading;)**

* * *

I tried to stay "asleep" for as long as possible. I left things dangling last night with Mei and Constance, and I'm not really in the mood to explain myself.

I mean they know the story of me and the intruder, but how much _do_ they know? Do they know that the criminal matches the description of the Grimm from the club? I'm afraid to ask. Maybe they know that the Grimm is after me, too. It would make sense. They hunted my father and family for a few years, and after they killed Dad, we fled.

Could it be possible that after all these years, they still want to hurt my family?

I was in the middle of thinking when I got a pillow to the face.

"Up and at-em, sleepy head." Ever called from the doorway.

I let out a long groan and finally sat up.

"Yay! She's alive!" Shaylee teased.

"Yeah, yeah." I rubbed my eyes and got ready for breakfast. I went to the dining room to meet the girls, but to my surprise, it was only Me, Ever, and Shaylee.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Mei and Constance went out to run errands. Dinah and Dawn went with them. Some heavy lifting thing I think…" Shaylee trailed off.

"What about Annalora?"

"Well, she _was_ here but she left, like, 15 minutes ago."

"Is she with anyone?" I asked remembering the new house rules.

Ever laughed. "I don't think anyone would want to go with her as she does you-know-what with God-knows-who."

"Fair enough."

I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bright red apple, and sat back down at the dining room table.

"We woke you up because we want to leave, but we can't leave you alone." Ever explained.

"Um, okay. What are we doing?"

Shaylee's face lit up. "You remember Puck from last night?"

"And Teague." Ever nudged me winking.

I could feel my face beginning to blush. "Of course. Why?"

"We are meeting them for lunch!" Shaylee jumped up and down in excitement.

"Oh sweet!" I'm excited, but I don't want to show it. I was afraid that last night may have been the first, and last, time I will ever see Teague. "Nix too?"

"Yes, but back off. He's mine." Ever started to laugh. I chuckled along with her. Shaylee looked at the retro clock hanging on the wall behind me.

"Let's get ready, we have 30 minutes."

I went to my closet and grabbed out the first pair of clean shorts I could find - highwaited - and then got a tan, v-neck sweater and a long, chain necklace. I want to look good, but not too good. If you know what I mean. I put a pair of golden, ball earrings in my ears and loosely curled my hair. I don't wear make up often, but today seemed like a good day for some mascara and lipgloss. I put on a pair of Steve Madden sandals that Nan gifted me for my birthday last year. God, I miss her.

Anyways, I met Ever and Shaylee in the sitting room. Shalyee was wearing a white sundress with flowers on it. Ever was wearing a burgundy tank top, white shorts, a black cardigan, and of course, her combat boots.

"Ready." I nodded my head a little too eagerly. _Stay cool, Mina._ I scolded myself.

It's strange that I want to meet Teague again so badly. I've never felt this way about any guy. Granted, I just met the guy yesterday, and we didn't even hang out that long, but theres a mystery to him that I find intriguing. I wouldn't say I have lovey dovey feelings for him, but I don't think it would take me long to fall for him. I'm just going to try look passed his looks and figure out if he has a decent personality.

That got me thinking. What if this Teague guy is a jerk? That would ruin everything he had going for him.

"Earth to Mina?" Shaylee snapped me out of my thoughts by waving her hand in front of my face. "Let's go, we are going to be late!"

"Right."

We headed to Ever's car. Shaylee got shot gun even though I'm taller.

"Go cry about it." Shaylee joked as I slumped my way into the back seat. She plugged her phone into the aux cord and started blasting all of our favorite songs.

" _All these lights, they can't blind me. With your love, nobody can DRAG ME DOWN."_

 _"_ _NO BODY, NO BODY."_

"Oh my God, you guys are so embarrassing." Ever said as the cars passing us looked in our vehicle to see Shaylee and me dancing in our seats.

"Come on, we are just having fun." Shaylee pleaded. Ever scowled back. "Party pooper." Shaylee muttered under her breath.

After a few more minutes of driving, we pulled into a cute, little cafe parking lot. "We're here."

Suddenly, I got really nervous. But my nerves went away when I saw Nix at the door.

"Mina! Ever, Shaylee, nice to see you guys again." I tried to nonchalantly look over his shoulders to find Teague. "He's in the back." Nix's grin grew wide when he noticed me looking for his friend.

I could feel my cheeks turn red. We followed Nix through the door and sat down at a table for six. I sat on the end next to Ever. Teague was across from me. I could feel him staring at me. I tried so hard to avoid eye contact, but when I finally looked up, he was smiling.

"Sorry I didn't call. You know, with the whole situation I didn't have much time. I was worried about you." A sly grin fell upon his face.

My face burned deeper and I averted my eyes to the floor. This caused Teague to chuckle a bit.

"What happened last night?" Puck asked us girls.

"Not too long after you guys left, the power went out and everyone started screaming. It was chaotic" Shaylee started to explain.

Ever nodded and added "We got out of there as fast as we could, me and Mina. Grabbed Dinah on the way out. We never saw the guy."

"The bartender did, though. He said he was tall, and wore all black." I noticed that they had started talking quieter when they discussed the situation. Probably because we were in public and they didn't want the wrong person to overhear them.

"He had a beard too. A full, black one. That hangs a few inches from his chin." I added without thinking.

"How do you know?" Ever shot me a confused glance.

"I thought you said that you guys didn't see him." Teague's face showed worried. I think he knows something.

"Uh, we didn't. Arden told us." I tried to recover, but I wasn't sure if it was fooling anyone. "Just forget I said anything."

My friends froze for a moment then continued their conversations. I had just used the lure on them. This has been happening much more often now. I didn't even mean to do it. I felt a pit in my stomach as I realized that I just controlled my friends into doing what I said. I really need to learn to control my powers.

I mean isn't that the whole reason I came here?

A waitress that came over to take our orders snapped be back to reality. They have moved on from the Grimm talk and were making plans for tonight.

"We have to be back by 7." I reminded Ever and Shaylee.

Shaylee frowned. "Oh yeah.."

"No we don't. We will be fine. Those are some silly rules anyways." Ever brushed it off.

"Ever, Mei was serious. And quite frankly I don't want to risk being hunted like a deer." The boys looked at me. Their looks read 'wtf'. But I shook my head and shrugged it off.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but let's not break your curfew. Besides I don't want to be on one of the GM's bad side before I even meet them." Nix assured Ever with a smile on her face.

She was disappointed, but knew it was what needed to happen.

The waitress come back with our food and we ate. I felt something hit my shin, hard. I glanced from my food up to Teague who's face was turning red from holding in a laugh. I glared at him.

"What was that for?" I tried to act mad, but I was somewhat pleased. Not that he kicked me, but that Teague was giving me attention.

He let his laughter go. "I honestly don't know. But you are cute when you try to act mad."

What is this with all of these compliments. I felt Ever nudge my waist when he said that which only made my face blush even more. I'm so awkward. Without Nan, I would have been shark bait at Kennedy High.

I went back to eating my food. "Will you stop looking at me like that?" I smiled.

"Like what?" Teague responded with his mouth full. Even with a mouth full of burger, he still had that smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit. He put down his hamburger and laughed too.

"What? Did I miss something?" Shaylee called from the other end of the table.

"No, you're good." I said back.

We all finished eating and left the small cafe. Nix hugged Ever as we left. Maybe I don't need to play match maker. They seem to be doing fine for themselves. "Text me!" She said before she unlocked her car.

Teague tapped on my shoulder. When I turned around he surprised me with a hug. "I'll make sure to call this time." When he pulled away he had his signature look glued to his face. I melted a little bit and walked into my car.

Yes, Teague, and I'll be waiting.

* * *

 **Ah yes, we got some Meague and some Everix and some... Well I don't know what the ship name for Shaylee and Puck should be. There's not a really good way to combine them. If you think of one.. post it in the reviews! How did you guys like this chapter? Hopefully I won't take as long to update next time.**

 **Speaking of updates, three reviews for next chapter!:) Thank you guys for reading and reviewing!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay I finally had time to update! School is taking up so much time and I usually write on Thursdays but there was a football game and yeah. EXCUSES. But luckily I had time to write today as I have done literally nothing but lay around and read.**

 **SharkSaver- They're hard to find a ship name for! haha.**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- Paylee. Yes. I think that's the best one so far! lol! I think it's safe to say I'm 1D af #noshame. My friends make fun of me for it but they actually make good music and are good singers, okay? Okay! I love both of those songs.. and basically anything one direction. I could go on talking forever. Anyways, I am glad you are liking this story! I hope this update doesn't disappoint:)**

 **Evx- AH bless your soul. I took physics last year and I am in an AP math class too! It's definitely a nightmare! Thank you! I'm happy you like this story!:)**

 **Guest- Shayluck isn't so bad! But yeah, still hard to ship! I'm glad you liked the Meague and Everix!**

 **Without further a due, here is chapter.. Well I'm not really sure actually. Anyways, here's the next update!:) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It's Monday which means two things. 1) We have more training to do today and 2) it's been two days and Teague still hasn't called.

I mean, other than the fact that I wait eagerly by the phone every time I'm in the kitchen, I think I'm playing it cool.

Who am I kidding? I look ridiculous. I see Annalora looking all smug when she realized that Teague hasn't called me. I think she has a thing for him, but I guess I do, too. I just wish he'd call.

It's the afternoon and everyone gathered together in the sitting room for instructions.

"You know what today is!" Constance sung as she entered the room. "It's training day!"

"Yay," The rest of the girls groaned.

"Hey now, it's nothing to be bitter about. Since we worked as a group last time, we will have individual training first. Who's up?" Constance asked. Dawn and Dinah both stood up and followed Constance. I guess since they're sisters, the whole individual thing doesn't apply to them.

About a half an hour later, they returned.

"Mina? You want to go next?" Constance asked. This time Mei was with her.

I shrugged. "Why not."

Mei and Constance led me to the basement. I didn't even know there was one here. In fact, there's a lot of this house that I haven't seen yet. The stairs going down weren't near as grand as the stair case on the main floor, and they were only lit every few yards.

When we reached my feet hit the ground, they lie on cold cement. I looked around at the barely lit basement. It was a very large area that was dark with no windows. Small gas lanterns were in each corner and one hung on a hook in the middle of the room. The glow of the lanterns revealed small, barred rooms along the wall.

We were in a dungeon.

I became anxious. Were they going to lock me in a cell? I wasn't sure why else I would be down here. Especially alone. But then again, I couldn't think of a reason why I would be punished either. Constance's cough broke my thought.

"Mina, are you coming?" They were halfway down a different hall. I was so preoccupied in my own thoughts, I didn't even noticed they left the large room.

"Yeah," I replied kind of groggily. I jogged to catch up with the Godmothers. I tried really hard not to notice all of the cobwebs and spiders that surrounded me. We approached a heavy door that sported a large padlock. A black key hung on a hook right next to it. Constance took it and opened the door.

The opened door revealed a room similar to the size of the sitting room upstairs. The difference is, this room was covered with thick blankets and insulation. The walls, the floor, everything.

"When we found out you were coming, we made this room fast." Mei started, her voice has barely audible.

"That's why it's not very high quality material." Constance added. She was stroking the fabricated walls. "But it will do. We use a magic sound barrier as well."

"What's it for?" I spoke louder than I thought I had to. Everything sounded muffled in this room.

"We had to sound proof the room somehow. Training with you elsewhere would be too dangerous. You'd destroy the place. At least now there is some protection."

I stared intently at the ground. Is it my call? Am I really that dangerous? I was silent for a few moments before I looked at the women in front of me.

"So.. how is this going to work? Are you just going to have me scream?" I was yelling, but I could hardly hear what I was saying. Must be due to the Fae magic rather than the lousy blankets.

Constance stifled out a laugh. "If only it were that easy."

"It will be much more intense than that, Mina. You have to tell us now if you don't think you're ready." Mei's face read of concern and worry. Should I feel the same?

"I'd like to know what I'm in for before I answer that."

"I can't fully answer that. But it will be like a simulation, but it will feel real."

"What kind of simulation?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. This must have been what Ever meant when she said that 'I won't be able to prepare myself for training'.

"We know the Grimm is after you, Mina. We knew the moment Arden said something. You need to know how to protect yourself and the other girls. He wants you dead."

My heart dropped. Exactly what I feared had become a reality. I mean, I figured the man was after me, but hearing someone else say it out loud made it real. I haven't been here a week and I'm already in more danger than I had ever been in.

"The man from your house has followed you here. We know that. You know that." My eyes started to water. It was my fault that the Grimm raided the bar. It was my fault everyone was in danger. Everything was my fault. I have to fix it.

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, we don't know for sure. But you have to learn to control you powers. That's why we are down here. If anyone can defeat him… them, it'd be you." Constance said with a proud look.

I gave her a soft smile. "Okay, I'm ready." Mei came and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I knew you could do it." Mei started towards the other side of the room. I followed behind her. "Okay, now for this training, we are going to put you in a very real situation using Fae magic. It will be as if you transported to a whole new place. I can't tell you what will happen because I don't know."

"Sounds delightful." I interjected sarcastically.

Mei continued, "You are going to be using your powers to complete the simulation. Once the room looks as it does now, you will know it's done."

"There are only two things you have to keep in mind. The most important one being, this isn't real. Everything you feel, see or hear will be as though it is, as I've said before, but it's not. And two, we will not help you unless it's absolutely necessary." Constance said. Her face showed full faith in my ability and I appreciate that.

"We will be waiting right here in this room for you." Mei said handing over a pair of heavy duty head phones to Constance for my call I presume. "I will start the simulation in 3… 2…"

Everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the basement of the mansion anymore. There was no sight of Mei or Constance. I took a look at my surroundings and noticed that I was on the strip in San Francisco. To my left was the Pacific and the famous Golden Gate Bridge. The sky was so blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything seemed normal, except I was the only one here.

It took me a moment to remember why I was here in the first place. I had a quest to complete, if you'd even call it that. I turned away from the ocean and started toward the large buildings to my right.

I walked down Main street for a few blocks until I heard a rattling behind me. I back tracked a few paces and looked down an alley way. There was a trash can lid rolling on the ground. Almost immediately, a chill ran up my spine.

"Hello?" I said trying to hide the shakiness of my voice. No response. "I know you're in there. Come out."

Still, nothing happened, but then I heard a cough. A man's cough.

With the little courage I had, I walked into the alley.

"Hello, sweet stuff." The man fiddle with a piece of my hair. I could feel his breath on my neck. Without turning around, I knew who was be behind me.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself that this needed to be done. I needed to save my family and friends. I turned to face the man. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I said as calmly as possible.

"It's not important." the Grimm said. It was the same Grimm from my house and the bar. "I think you know why I am here."

I snorted. "So you can kill me, of course."

A sneer made his way to his face revealing his white teeth. "So we are on the same page then." He lifted his hand to strike, but I ran out of the alley as fast as I could. "Bitch" I heard him yell when I passed him. My heart was racing faster that it ever had before.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I went aimlessly down the street until I found an alley with two large dumpsters. _Perfect._ I thought. I opened the lid to one. To my luck, it was empty. I got in and sat in the darkness until I heard the man's heavy footsteps pass the alley.

I took a deep breath and cracked open the lid to check if the coast was clear. When I couldn't see the Grimm, I got out of the dumpster and ran out of the alley. When I rounded the corner, the man jumped out and grabbed my waist and pinned me up against a brick wall.

I let out a pained scream as he moved his hands to my neck. I was struggling under the weight of the muscular Grimm. "I've waited 17 years for this." He made out through his gritted teeth. I noticed a stick a few yards behind the man. I imagined the stick turning into a knife.

Almost instantly, a golden light surrounded the stick and revealed a small dagger seconds later. I would have sighed in relief if I wasn't struggling for air. "Don't worry, I'm almost done." His eyes looked evil. I was doing my best to pry of his hands, but he was too strong. Using all the might and power I could gather, I sent the newly made dagger strait for his head.

It missed by a couple of inches and hit the wall just inches from my own head, but it was enough to distract him. He dropped me to the ground, and as much as I wanted to take my time and get oxygen back into my body, I couldn't. I ran from the Grimm who looked even more devilish now that I have gotten away.

He let out a menacing laugh. "You won't be able to get too far." He was right. I ran right into an invisible forcefield. It sent me flying 25 yards back. I tried scramble to my feet as quickly as I could, but before I knew it, the Grimm was on top of me.

"I wasn't worried about losing you." He pulled out the dagger I had made just minutes before out of his back pocket. He traced my neck with it. "Too easy." I felt sharp pain in my abdomen where the knife now lay. I pulled it out and felt a warm pool of my blood surrounding me. I began crying. I was desperate for help. I was weak.

He wrapped his hands around me neck again. Through my tears, I saw a rock sitting just arms span away from me. I stared at the rock hard until it started inching it's way toward me.

The Grimm noticed what I was doing and took off one of his hands from my neck so that he could grab of the rock. "Over my dead body."

"We.. could.. arrange that." I said through my stifled breaths. He took the rock and swung it at my head. I let out an ear wrenching scream. The buildings around us shook and he dropped what he was doing and covered his ears. He had let me free again.

But this time, I wasn't running. I grabbed the rock and imagined it turning into a bow. I picked up a nearby stick and turned that into an arrow. The Grimm was still occupied with plugging his ears, so I took my chance and aimed the arrow right at his heart.

Before he knew it, the arrow pierced his skin. He let out a pained cry and fell to the ground.

Shortly after, I began feeling dizzy. The blood was still flowing from my side. I fell to the ground and began crying. I couldn't move. I was going to die. Again, everything went black.

"Mina.. Mina? Wake up, Mina!" My eyes slowly opened and I was back in the room with Mei and Constance. Instantly, I began crying. I lifted my shirt to reveal my wound, but nothing was there. I felt my neck for damage. Nothing.

"Mina. None of that was real! Remember what we talked about?" Constance said running her hands through my hair. "You're okay. It's okay."

I let out another sob. "How long was I there for?" My memory was slowly creeping back into my brain. It was just a simulation. It was all fake.

"I don't know, 5.. 7 minutes?" Constance said and shrugged at Mei.

"At most. Mina, you did it! In record time, too." Mei had a huge smile on her face. If only she knew what I had just been through.

"I need to get out of here."

"Yes, of course. Constance, lead her upstairs." She nodded and took my arm and brought me back to the sitting room where the rest of the girls were.

"Mina? You're back already? It's only been 10 minutes!" Dinah said. But I just kept walking.

"Mina, are you okay?" Ever called out. "Mina." I heard her footsteps behind me.

"No, I'm not." I walked to my room and went to bed thinking of everything I had in store for my future.

* * *

 **Hmmmm... Kind of intense. What did you guys think? Also, do you want Meague next chapter or more Grimm stuff! Let me know in the reviews:)**

 **Thank you guys for all the kind reviews and as always, for reading my stories!:) Seriously y'all are awesome. I don't know if you guys have seen, but I wrote a new story that you should check out!:)**

 **3 reviews for next chapter!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all! I FINALLY had time to update this weekend! I was getting scared that I wouldn't. Next week is HC week, so I probably won't have time to update at all. MAYBE Sunday if I'm lucky, so if there's not a new chapter posted next week, that is why! Also, next week I'll be updating Let Down Your Hair before any other story!**

 **Evx- Yes, Teague will call. He could never leave her hanging, right?**

 **Guest- I'm glad you liked the idea!:) Hopefully she can do that when she actually comes face to face with the Grimm!**

 **Clace4Ever-NeverInsultMyFandom- I'm glad you like it! That was the goal! I love AHS and Coven was my favorite season. Well, maybe tied with Murder House. I can't choose! They were both so good! I'm excited for it to start back up again! Thanks for your review!:)**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- Nooo!:(( I have yet to go to a 1D concert. My sisters have gone to two. I think my parents think I'm too old to like them, but jokes on them. You can never be too old to like One Direction. I agree, 100% romance isn't my favorite either. Hopefully this chapter isn't too romance!**

 **Anywho, I made this chapter extra long since there's a chance I won't update next week, and It's the longest chapter I have written so far! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Y'all rock!:) Now who's ready for some Meague?**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the ringing of a phone. My eyes shot open and I hopefully scrambled out of my bed. I ran towards kitchen with my oversized t shirt and unbrushed hair. All of the horrors from the day before were gone all because there was a chance that Teague finally called. "I got it! Woah." I almost slipped on the hardwood floor. "Wait, no I got it!"

"Hello?" Annalora got there before me. She smirked at me and twirled around. I stood there impatiently waiting for her to hand me the phone. "Oh hey, Teague!" Her voice got all ditzy. Ugh.

"Give me it!" I mouthed to her while trying to grab the phone away from her. She covered the speaker.

"How do you know if it's for you? The prince and I have a history." The prince? What's that about? Her smile widened as she continued to talk to Teague. "Sorry about that. Just a little pest…"

"Ugh, Annalora, give me the phone. Now!"

She laughed at something Teague said. Oh how I wish I knew what they were talking about. "So why did you call? Plan to take me out tonight?" Her face fell. She was no longer all smiley. Annalora scowled at me and handed me the phone. She stormed out of the kitchen and went to her room.

I almost squealed in joy. _Finally_. I thought to myself. _Okay, Mina. Stay cool. Stay cool._ I took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Hey! Is this Mina?"

"This is she." A huge smile crept across my face. Thank God Teague couldn't see me.

"Hey! It's Teague! Sorry I didn't call, I just—"

"It's okay seriously." I cut him off not wanting to listen to his excuses.

"Cool." There was an awkward pause. I took a breath to say something, but Teague beat me to it. "Wanna hang out today? Uh, around 5:00 maybe?" He was nervous! Teague was nervous to ask me out!

"Hmmm, let me check my extremely busy schedule. Let's see… I have a lunch date at 3, but we should be back in time. Oh! And I have to be back by 9. I need time to prepare for my other date at 10."

"Mina?"

"Only kidding. Of course, I'd love to."

I heard a sigh of relief from the other end. "Sweet! I'll pick you up then! See you tonight!" I could hear his smirk through the phone.

"Bye." I was nothing but smiles after I hung up the phone.

"Who was that? No one ever calls." Ever said entering the kitchen from behind me.

"Take a guess." I smirked while putting the phone back on the ringer.

"Hmm. Is he tall, blue-eyed, and beautiful?" Ever said with her smile growing.

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Ever came and hugged me. "I'm so excited for you. He seems like a great guy."

"I wouldn't get too excited." Me and Ever turned to see Annalora back in the kitchen. "Especially if you think he's a great guy."

"Seriously, Annalora?" Ever said rolling her eyes. She turned back to me. "Don't listen to her, she's just salty that she can't get a guy like him. She's way too shallow."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." Annalora got a huge smile on her face. It was actually kind of creepy. "I got him. Did him. Gave him everything and yet he still let me go. Later I found out that it's a hobby of his. Leading girls on until he gets what he wants and then _poof_ they're out of his life forever."

"Did you just give a description of yourself Annalora?" Ever asked with sarcasm, obviously annoyed at the dumb gnome.

"He doesn't seem like that type of person." I couldn't imagine Teague being a male version of Annalora. "It seems a little funny how you are still so hung up on him when it's evident he's rejected you plenty of times."

"Wait! But here's the kicker. We dated on the _Fae_ plane. Before he was even here. You don't believe he's a bad person? Why don't you ask him why he was exiled."

"Why were you?" I asked with a sly grin on my face.

Annalora chuckled. "We aren't talking about me, now, are we?"

"You mentioned it." I shrugged. "You are trying to make him seem like a bad person when he's been nothing but nice to me. It seems as though you are a bit jealous."

"Go ahead. Have at the prince. I don't give a rats ass. But I'm telling you now, I told you so." We watched Annalora walked out of the kitchen and into her's and Shaylee's bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and Ever turned to me.

"Well, Someone peed in her cereal today."

I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Teague's a good guy."

I nodded again.

"Seriously, don't let her ruin the date before it even started. They dated on the Fae plane, he's probably changed since then."

"Yeah." Is it possible that Teague could be using me like Annalora implied?

"Let's go pick out you outfit for this wonderful event."

 **XXX**

It's 4:45 and I'm starting to get really nervous. This is the first time I've hung out with Teague alone. What if he really is a jerk. I just need to stop thinking.

I was pacing back and forth in the living room and stopped in front of the mirror to make sure everything was in check. Ever did my make up. Natural brown/gold eye shadow, mascara, and light pink lip gloss. Dawn took initiative to dress me. Even though we aren't as close as Ever and I, she was really excited for me. I'm wearing a black and white striped t-shirt dress and a denim shirt over top. Also, Shaylee lent me her black hightop converse and curled my hair for me. It is apparent that the people I live with don't think I can dress myself.

"If he's leaning in for a kiss, let him."

"Shaylee!" I could feel my face getting red. "It's only the first date."

"Girl, if he doesn't kiss you on the first date, then maybe he is as bad as Annalora says." I rolled my eyes and got even more nervous.

All of the sudden, a black Dodge Challenger pulled into our driveway.

"I can't do it." I said resorting to my room.

"Mina Grime! If you do not get your butt out here right now, there will be consequences." There was a knock on the front door. Ever and Shaylee ran after me and dragged me out of my room. When we got to the entry way, I saw that Annalora had taken pleasure in opening the door for Teague.

"For me? You shouldn't have." Annalora said as she moved from the door revealing Teague holding a bouquet of roses.

"I didn't." He said with a smile. He turned to me. "Wow, Mina. You look great." my cheeks flushed. Annalora snorted. His hair was gelled back in the same hairstyle in was at Magic!. He was wearing a deep navy button-up shirt that complimented his eyes and black jeans. He looked hot.

"Thanks. You too!"

He smiled. "These are for you." Teague said handing me the roses.

"They're beautiful. Thank you! Ever will you put these in a vase?"

"No problem. Remember, be back by 7." Ever said with a stern look.

"Yes, mom." I said while laughing. "Bye guys."

"Bye! Have fun!" Ever yelled.

"Make good choices!" Shaylee added.

"You guys have nothing to worry about… Goodbye." I said shutting the door behind me. Ever and Shaylee screamed. "Sorry about them. They are.. excited."

Teague chuckled as he opened the passenger door to his car. "No problem. You should have seen Nix. He talks about you a lot."

My eyes got wide. All of the embarrassing things I've done in front of Nix started flashing through my mind.

"Don't worry. All good things." Teague smiled and started down the driveway. "He said that you're a great artist."

"He did?" I looked at him.

"You seem surprised." He rose an eyebrow.

"No. It's just I've never really realized people noticed my drawings. They are only little doodles."

"Maybe you can show me some time." He looked into my eyes and gave me a sincere smile.

"Let's see how tonight goes first." I toyed with him. "Speaking of which, where are we going?"

"Well, I thought a movie or dinner would be too basic. So I made us reservations at Putters Pride." He said a little anxiously. It was cute that he was nervous I wouldn't like the idea.

"Mini golf? I can dig it." I heard him sigh in relief.

"Great! We will be there shortly. And then, if you are hungry, we can figure out dinner."

"Perfect."

We drove about ten more minutes until we pulled up to a huge mini golf course.

"This is awesome!" It was huge. The course had dozens of holes with windmills, dragons, basically everything.

"I'm glad you like it." He came around the car and opened my door for me.

We got our clubs and a golf ball and started for the course.

"Ladies first." He said.

"Uh, prince before pauper." I thought quick on my feet.

His face fell a little. "Why do you say that?"

"Say what?" Did I do something wrong? I gave him a confused look and tried to read into what he was thinking.

He quickly plastered a smile back onto his face. "Nothing. You win. I will go first."

He swung the short golf club and hit the ball hard. A little too hard. It went into the rocks.

"You know you are supposed to make it _into_ the hole, right?" I joked.

He laughed. "Let's see you try."

"Is that a challenge? Well, prepare to be amazed." I stepped up to the tee and swung. The ball rolled right into the hole.

"Not fair. You used your lure, I know it." Teague said with a smirk.

"Whatever!" I playfully pushed him away. "That was all me."

"Fine. Beginners luck." We both laughed and continued playing.

"I suck." Teague said when we made it to the 18th hole.

"Yeah you do." I paused for a moment. "Here let me help you." I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his and grabbed on to the golf club.

"Aren't I supposed to be helping you? That's how they do it in the movies anyways."

"Yes, but the girls are usually the ones struggling, aren't they?" I gave him a soft smile.

"Fair enough." I helped him swing and the ball went right into the hole.

"Nice one!" I gave him a high five.

"Thank you. Thank you." He said bowing. "I learned from the best." I blushed a little. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"I know a great place." We walked back out to the parking lot, but his car was no where to be found.

"Uh, Teague? We have a problem."

He chuckled. "Or do we?" Within an instance his car pulled around the corner. "I don't think this ride is fitting." Suddenly, his charger turned into a black pick-up.

"How'd you do that?" I said in awe.

"Magic."

"You know, I haven't asked. What kind of Fae are you?" I questioned when I got into the car. His eyebrows scrunched a little trying to decide whether or not he should tell me. "It's okay if you don't want to…"

"No, it's fine. I'm not trying to hide who I am. It's just when I tell people, they freak and think of me differently. I have changed a lot since I was brought to the human world."

"Okay…" He put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot.

"I'm a royal. _The_ royal. Was, anyways."

"Oh, cool." Honestly, I have no idea what that meant. Teague could read the confusion on my face.

"I have many powers like the one you saw with the car. I can shape shift, too."

"Sweet! What did you mean by _the_ royal?"

"Hold on, we are here. I'll explain after we get set up." He went to the back of the pick up truck and got a blanket and a picnic basket. Confused, I looked in front of me and noticed that we were in front of a large pond. There was a white pavilion to the left and we were surrounded by woods. He started heading toward the pavilion. I followed behind him.

He laid out the blanket and set the basket on the ground. "After you." He had his signature smirk on his face and gestured to the floor of the pavilion. I sat down and he took what was for dinner out of the basket.

"So, as I was saying before." He took a bite of his sandwich, "I was a royal."

"Yeah, I just don't know what that means." He laughed.

"I keep forgetting your new to this. My parents are the Fates. King and queen of the Fae plane. I was next in line for the throne. But, I was having trouble finding a wife. They said 'If you don't find a wife by your 18th birthday, your brother will be the heir.'"

"Your brother?"

"He's a year younger than me. I despise him." He stopped talking and looked off into the distance.

"What happened?" I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything, but only if you are comfortable."

He let out a sad laugh. "Well, I, of course, didn't want my brother ruling the Fae. He was too immature and having the younger brother get the throne? How embarrassing. So I went out and searched for a wife. And I thought I found the perfect girl. She was beautiful, nice, and funny. She would have made a great queen, but there was a problem. My brother _also_ thought she was beautiful, nice, and funny. And she chose him."

My heart felt for him. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

I scrunched my eyebrows "For what?"

"I'm out here on a date with you and I'm talking about how much I loved another girl."

"It's okay. I want to know. And it seems to me that you have wanted to tell someone for a long time."

He nodded. "You've got that right." He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm over it now, but it made me so depressed. I was in a dark place. I was head over heels for this girl and she left me for my brother, which also meant that he would also be king, so I became obsessed with power. I needed to show my parents that even without a queen, I'd be more powerful than my brother.

"But what I used was dark magic. I became even more powerful than my parents. I scared most of the Fae, even the Fates. I made some really bad choices too. I drank and… yeah. It got really bad. One day I was walking around the palace and I saw my brother with the girl. I got so angered that I attacked my brother and almost killed him. That's when my parents exiled me. I knew it was for the best. If I was there any longer, I probably would have destroyed the plane. But I'd do anything to go back."

"I hope you can go back someday."

"I don't think many people would be happy about me returning."

"Well, it seems you've made a lot of friends here. It can't be too bad." I looked him in the eyes.

"It's not, but I can't express myself her like I could there. I almost thought another plane was some sort of urban legend the Fae adults talked about to scare little kids. Before this, I had only ever heard of humans, and now I'm stuck in their world." There was a slight pause. "I think you'd like it there. The sirens rule the sea."

"I'd love to see it sometime."

He sighed. "If only it were possible."

I put my arm around him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your story." I whispered.

"Thank you for listening." His chilling blue eyes sent shivers down my spine when he looked into mine. He began to lean in for a kiss. I freaked out on the inside for a moment then remembered what Shaylee told me. I leaned into him. Our lips were so close, I could feel the tension between them. Suddenly his phone began to rang. He sighed.

"Sorry." His face flushed obviously embarrassed. But by what? Him wanting to kiss me or the fact that his phone ruined the moment? He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, Bud? Really bad timing." He said smirking at me. I smiled back. "Uh yeah. _pause._ She's right here. _pause_. Ummm.. _pause_."

"What is going on?" I mouthed to him. He shrugged.

"Hey, I am going to put you on speaker." He held out his phone so we could both hear.

"Mina?!" A crying voice said through the speaker

"Ever?"

"Thank God you are okay!" I was wondering why she would be worried, then it hit me. The curfew.

"Teague, what time is it?"

"Uh, let me check. 8:30." I didn't notice that the sun was setting until then.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry. We lost track of time." I said into the phone.

"It's okay, Mina. I'm just glad to know you are okay." This time it was Constance on the phone. "But we have another problem."

I looked at Teague. "And what's that?"

"Annalora is missing."

* * *

 **Oh dang, what could have happened? Not that I'm too upset that it's Annalora that's missing, but still! I don't know what's with me and parks on first dates. I think Aftermath, LDYH, _and_ this story have all had them written in. My bad. I should probably ****shake it up a bit! Anyways, how did you like the date? Also, what are your thoughts on Annalora going missing? Do you think she's actually gone?**

 **Okay guys, 3 reviews for next chapter!:) I hope this one didn't disappoint! I'll see you guys with a new update asap!**

 **xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aye, Did you miss me? Probably not, haha! I am back with another update! I am sorry I wasn't** **able to update last week, but it was so busy with HC stuff (which was super duper fun). Anyways, this story might be a shorter one, definitely not as long as The Aftermath, because I've decided I will have at least one other story in this 'series'. (Yay!) This has been so fun to write and all of the good reviews make me want to keep writing more!:) So in other words, you guys rock!**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- Your review literally made my entire day! Seriously! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, but let's just say, this chapter will be taking a different turn. You know, I'm not really sure why they care about Annalora, and I'm the one writing the story! Lol. I dislike her character so much, especially when she killed Dinah in Reign, but it's needed! You'll see why in the future! Thanks for your awesome review!:)**

 **Guest- No, I wasn't planning on having it be a time travel thing. I think that'll make things too confusing! And one of your Annalora theories is correct, you'll find out this chapter!**

 **Evx- I wish. I'm glad you liked that chapter! It was really fun to write because Meague of course!**

 **I wish I could post emoji's on this thing because I feel so emotionless with out them. I swear I don't speak in monotone! Anywho, are y'all ready to fin out what happened to Annalora?**

* * *

"So, tell me again why we care that Annalora is missing?" I heard Dinah ask through the speaker phone. Which, my I add, is a fairly valid question.

Tegaue was speeding his way back to the safe house where everyone was gathered.

"Because, she's one of us and we can't just let her die. Which is what will happen if we don't find her soon." I said through Teague's phone. "Hey guys, we are almost there. See you in a few." I hung u the phone and turned to Teague. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't know. For ruining our date. For dragging you into this mess."

"For starters, I had a great time on our date. But, you do owe me something later." He smirked and looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Of course." I smiled.

"And to be fair, I don't really know what I'm being dragged into. Care to explain?"

"Turn left here." I sighed. "Well, long story short, there has been a Grimm after my family and me since I was little and needless to say, he has found me. Now everyone is suffering because of it. We will talk about it more when we get inside. We are here."

Teague got out of the car and opened my door.

"Thanks." We walked in together and instantly, I was being suffocated by my friends.

"Thank God you are okay, you gimp." Ever said crying.

"Yeah, I was so worried." Shaylee added.

"I'm okay, but Annalora isn't. She's a priority right now." I looked over at Teague who looked not as confident as usual. Then it hit me, this is the first time he's ever met a GM.

"Constance, Mei, this is Teague."

"We know who he is." Constance called from the living room. "Everyone come here."

I shrugged and walked over to the group of people. Dinah, Dawn, Shaylee, and Ever were all there as well as Nix. "Arden is on his way. He might have some news on the Grimm."

The word sent chills up my spine. Teague saw and placed a hand on my shoulder. We sat down on the white, modern couch next to Dinah.

"Why are you guys so sure that she was kidnapped? What if she's just at a party?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Because the Grimm wants you, Mina. And if he can't get you, he will go for the next best thing. One of your friends."

"Because he knows I will go looking for her." I added.

"Exactly."

"So, why don't we just leave Annalora with him. She would sacrifice her life for one that actually has meaning." Dinah said.

"I know you don't like Annalora, but we can't just leave her. Because if she dies, it's on me."

"I mean, I'd hate to be a damper on things, but what if she's already dead." Nix said.

Ever glared at him. "Shut up now before you say anything else stupid." Nix nodded in fear as Teague began to laugh.

I scowled at Teague and now it was his turn to shut up. "He has a point, though." Dawn added. "Is she even worth looking for? The Grimm's kill Fae. They don't keep them."

"Yes, that's very valid reasoning." Mei started, "But he's after Mina, not Annalora. He's using her as bait."

There was a knock on the door. Everyone shot their glances towards it, too scared to open it.

"I'll get it." Teague said. He wiped his hands on his jeans and walked towards it. "It's just Arden."

" _Just_? Thank you for the introduction. Well, now that I'm here, the party can start."

"Any word on Annalora?" Constance asked him looking hopeful.

"Zip. All of the regulars haven't heard a thing about the gnome. I checked all of the small bars in the area and she wasn't anywhere in sight. I even called a few of my buddies that I've seen her with. Nothing. It's like she just disappeared from this Earth." He made a poof gesture with his sparkling hands.

"Don't say that right now." I said shaking my head. "That's the last thing I want to hear."

"Ah! Mina, I almost forgot." He pulled something out of his back pocket. "Here, sweet cheeks, this is for you." Arden threw me a small, brown package that had my name written on it in perfect calligraphy.

"Who's it from?" I asked, inspecting the box.

Arden moved his blood red hair from his face. "Beats me. It was lying on your front step."

I could feel my face pale as my stomach dropped. I looked at Mei. She had a similar expression on her face.

"Are you going to open it?" Dawn slowly asked as I began shaking it. I heard the faint rattle of an object hitting the box.

"There's something in here."

Ever ran to the kitchen and came back with a knife. She handed it to me and sat back down by Nix.

I took a deep breath and began cutting the tape as everyone anxiously watched. I opened the flaps and inside revealed a note and a flash drive. I pulled out the note first.

"Read it." Shaylee blurted with anticipation.

"I'm getting there." I cleared my throat and read the note which was written in the most beautiful handwriting I've ever seen.

 _"_ _My Dearest Wilhemina Grime,_

 _I have been looking for you and your family for many years now. And to my luck, I found you! A week ago to be exact. But, you are much stronger than I thought you were. A siren with not only the lure, but the call as well. How rare!"_

I looked at my friends who were still intently listening. I looked up at Teague who had been reading the note over my shoulder. His blue eyes showed worry. He nodded at me to keep going.

 _"_ _Since you somehow escaped me not once, but two times, I thought we should play a little game._

 _As you may have noticed. A friend of yours has gone missing. I'm sure you know that I wanted you, but since I couldn't, I had to get the next best thing. An incentive to get you to come to me. A friend. But according to Blondie, you aren't friends. So maybe, just maybe, she's not important enough to come save. Maybe I had to get another blonde who is slightly less annoying and significantly more confused. Care to take a guess one who it is?"_

I looked at Nix. He knew, I knew. "Nan." I read the rest to myself.

 _But maybe I'm just bluffing. Maybe I don't actually have your friends (trust me I do). And the sooner you come to me, the less people who are put in harms way._

 _Good Luck!_

 _~Enzo (The Grimm)_

I could hear a menacing smirk through the writing that made me uneasy.

"He has Nan." I said again.

"Who's Nan?" Ever asked looking between Nix and me.

"She's my best friend from back home and one hundred percent human. She won't have any idea what's going on. We need to find the fast."

"Hey, there's something on the back." Arden pointed out, his skin glowing in the light.

 _P.S. You may be wondering what the flash drive is for. Plug it in to find out._

I quickly reached for the flash drive that lay in the bottom of the box. "I need a computer now." Everyone stared back at me confused. "NOW!"

"I'll get my laptop." Dinah rushed into her and her sisters room and came back with her MacBook. Instantly I plugged the flash drive in and began browsing through the different files.

"What are you looking for?" Teague said. By now the rest of the group was surrounding me. Watching as I frantically searched for something of interest.

There was a file labeled ' _Mina_ '. I took a deep breath and opened it. Inside were pictures. Hundreds of them. I clicked on the first one. Annalora. She was blind folded. Her blonde hair was a mess and there were tear marks running down her cheeks. She was chained to a wall by her hands and feet and covered in dirt. She was in a room of nothing but cement and grey bricks.

"Iron cuffs."

"What?" I looked at Teague.

"He has her in Iron cuffs," He repeated. "So she can't use her magic."

This was way worse than I ever imagined. I scrolled through a dozen more of Annalora until I came to Nan.

"Oh my God." Nix mumbled behind me. He stood up and walked away from the group covering his eyes. Ever followed behind him.

I wish I could look away. Nan was in similar condition of Annalora. But she wasn't blind folded. Her blue eyes looked into the camera and screamed 'Help me'. I started sobbing.

"This is all my fault." I kept scrolling through the pictures faster. All emphasizing how pained my friend was. She doesn't know what's going on. She doesn't know about magic. She doesn't know that I'm the reason she was kidnapped.

"Mina stop." But I kept pushing the next button. I couldn't stop. I had to save them. I couldn't let the damn Grimm kill my best friend. "Mina stop!" Teague swatted my hand away form the keyboard. "Look at me." The blurriness of my tears shielded me from his gaze. "You're hurting yourself by looking those pictures."

"But it's my fault." I turned back to the screen to see what I stopped on. To my surprise, it was a picture of me with Ever and Shaylee sitting on the same couch I was sitting on now.

"What the Hell?" Ever said as she came back to the group.

"It's old." I said wiping away my tears. "From Sunday." This time it was Ever that scrolled through the pictures. Most were pictures of everyone from the house, but they were all taken from the outside looking in.

Then, a picture of Charlie filled the screen.

"No." He was next. If I didn't figure out where the Grimm was, Charlie would be next. The guilt started eating away my insides. I screamed and kicked the box away. I fell to the floor and cried.

Constance came and crouched by my side. "We will find them before they get your brother." I couldn't do anything but cry.

"My mom sent me here because she thought it would be best for me." I said finally sitting up. "But since I've been here, I've learned nothing but how it feels to be hunted by another. It's been a week. ONE week, and I have almost been killed twice now. I am the reason my friends are in danger and I don't know what I could possibly do to help." I sniffled away my last few tears.

"You aren't in this alone Mina. We will win this fight. Together." Ever said as she squatted next to me. I scanned the rest of the group as they all nodded in agreement.

"Together."

* * *

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? Also did anyone catch The Vampire Diaries reference? Or am I the only one that watches that show? Ah i don't know. Anyways, how do you think they will find/ save Annalora AND Nan?**

 **As always, thank youg guys sosososososo x100 much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!:)**

 **Anywho, 3 reviews for next chapter! XxX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! The author notes, in my opinion, are the hardest part to write. I never know what to say *insert cry laughing face emoji*, so go ahead and skip over this if ya feel. I have a four day weekend, so I might update again! Yesterday, I read and watched Netflix all day (what's new), and I went to Barnes and Noble and got two new books. Speaking of which, If you have any book recommendations, leave them in the reviews because I'm in need of some new ones! Anywho, let's get back on topic.**

 **Evx- Yes that is a big decision. Screw Annalora, but I mean, might as well save her, too, while they are getting Nan. And of course Teague will be there, has he ever let her down? (Don't answer that) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint:)**

 **Guest- I hope they can, too. Thanks for your review:)**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- Thank you so much!:) That is seriously a huge compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

* * *

"We need a plan of attack." Nix said as he clasped his hands together. He was standing in front of the fire place looking out at the rest of us.

"No shit," Arden said waving his hand flamboyantly. Everyone gave him a puzzled look.

"This is not a good time to be a smart ass." Teague said, his usual smirk was replaced by a scowl.

"I'm just saying, how do you expect to find these girls, when we have no clue where they are." He has a point.

"Maybe they're in a jail or prison?" Shaylee suggested. "They were in cells." she said referring to the pictures on the flash drive. Unfortunately, that was the only thing we could get out of the pictures. There were no clues as to where they possibly could be.

"They have to be in some sort of abandoned building." Ever pointed out.

"There are only a billion of those in the state of California." Arden added.

"You know, you aren't being much help." Shaylee said.

"I'm just saying what you are all thinking." Arden shrugged. "The chances of finding them soon are slim to none."

"God, why would you say that." Shaylee snapped at him.

"Wait," Nix stared at the ground and looked up. "They're probably close to Kennedy High." He was looking right at me. I rose an eyebrow, cueing him to continue. "He has Nan and is going after your family next. He wouldn't come all this way to just go back again. It's too far."

I sat up a little straiter. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_ I nodded and went back to biting my finger nails.

"What do you think about this, Miss Grime. You haven't much to say." Arden's accusing glare was aimed right at me.

I looked up and scanned the group. All eyes were on me. He was right. I haven't said anything, because I don't know what to say. I'm the reason the Grimm has Annalora and my best friend. "Uh," I drew a blank. "I don't know guys." I stood up and walked to the kitchen, basking in my defeat.

"We will find them." I turned around to see Teague has followed me. I feel butterflies in my stomach which were followed by a pang of guilt.

"I wouldn't be too sure." I opened the fridge and cracked open a soda can. I took a swig and slammed it on the counter. "Shit." I whispered to myself.

"So, are you just going to give up?" Teague asked me, his blue eyes storming from annoyance. I just shrugged. "I hate to be blunt, but you're the only way your friends are getting out of this mess, and if you just keep moping around, they'll end up dead."

My heart dropped. I knew everyone blamed me, I blamed myself, but hearing it come from someone I care about, ripped me apart. Teague watched me intently as I cleaned up the mess. After a few moments of silence, he coughed. "I might have an idea."

 **XXX**

"It might be crazy enough to work." Constance said patting Teague on the back. We were all back in the living room.

He has this crazy plan that if I fall asleep, I will be able to see Nan and Annalora in my dreams.

"I don't get it." I said unamused.

Ever shot me a glare that could be translated into something like "Shut up and help your friends".

"You're a siren," Teague started.

"Really?" I said with a sneer.

"Mina!" Nix shot me a look similar to Ever's, but his could be translated to "If you don't shut up now, you'll get someone killed". I shrugged in response.

Teague grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the kitchen. "Mina, look at me." I tried my hardest to avert my eyes anywhere but Teague. He grabbed my face and turned it towards him. His eyes showed pure fury. "You are not the Mina I fell for. That Mina would be at least trying to save her friends. Where is the fight in you? You better change your attitude, or I'm not going to waste my time here any more."

His words ate away at my insides. As much as I wanted to be mad at him for saying that, he was right. I was being a loser, a horrible friend. I nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry. It's just—"

"I don't want to hear any excuses right now. Just get back in there and listen to how this is going to work." He was obviously annoyed. Rightfully so, too.

"So, what's happening?" I asked as I went back to my spot on the couch. Everyone was silently staring at me. I felt uncomfortable, but I needed to assure them that I was ready. "It's okay, guys. Teague talked some sense into me." I could tell no one believed me, but they weren't going to waste another second when we have some people to save.

Constance cleared her throat and began talking. "You're a siren. You have the call and the lure, but being a siren comes with other perks."

Mei nodded. "You have a power to, well see in the future. Sort of like precognition. You're dreams will bring you to _the_ place, or at least one close to, that the girls are at. When you fall asleep, think about Annalora and Nan. There is a chance it won't work because not all siren's get this power, but we will never know until you try."

"So you just want me to fall asleep." It sounds easy, but I'm not tired. All of the stress and guilt I've felt since I got back to the house has awaken me, even if I'm not acting like it. Then I heard a song. It was soft, soothing, pretty. The notes were sung beautifully in tune. I looked around the room and saw it was coming from Constance. She was singing me to sleep. Right now, the only thing I could do to help was let the lullaby work it's magic.

…

I woke up in an unfamiliar building. It was huge with an open space. The windows were boarded up and graffiti covered most of the walls. The glass were lanterns were shattered and the concrete floor was cracked. There were spider webs everywhere. I shivered. I didn't want to find out where the spiders were. There was faded,green paint on the walls that weren't covered in graffiti, but I couldn't make out what it said. The place looked like it hadn't been occupied in decades. Which makes it obvious that it hasn't been. Until now.

I heard a scream come from being a door to the right of me. I ran towards it and found a stair well. I gulped and ran down it two steps at a time. When I reached the bottom, I was in a basement. The basement was better lit than the rest of the building, but darker at the same time. There was a long hallway with a thick coldness in the air. It was a dungeon. I heard the scream again.

I turned and brisked down the hallway until I stumbled upon a body. It was an unidentifiable man. He lay at the top of a smaller staircase that had only 5 or 6 steps. I checked his pulse. Dead. I chill went up my spine as I turned and descended down the second staircase. A smaller hallway was revealed, it was also darker, too. The cells in this hallway were much larger.

"There's two of them," I said to myself. I walked up to one I peered through the darkness of on of the cells to see if Annalora or Nan was in there. There was only an old cot and chains hanging from the wall. I caught my breath and turned around.

I screamed. There was a girl lying on the ground in front of me, laying face down in a pool of blood. "No." There were no distinct features, so I couldn't tell who it was. It could be anyone. I tried to turn her over to see who it was, but I couldn't. There was a force keeping her face down.

I looked around to see if there was anyone else around me and noticed there was faded green paint on the grey wall. It was a logo of sorts. Then it hit me. I knew where they were.

In front of me, double doors flew open revealing yet another staircase. But this one went up. I took it upstairs until I was swallowed into a bright, white light.

…

I shot up with a gasp. The group ran up to me. Teague grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Mina, control."

I was having trouble catching my breath. Who was there? Who was that girl? Who was that man? What happened before I got there? I did know one thing. "I." deep breath. "I know…. I know where they are." I finally was able to spit out. Everyone eagerly looked at me.

"They're at Green Mill Recycling Center."

"Are you sure?" Nix asked. He looked relieved over the fact that we now know something.

"100 percent positive." I reassured them. "I know what we have to do."

* * *

 **Did y'all see that coming? Who do you think the girl/man was? What do you think the plan will be? What do you guys think happened at the building before Mina got there in her dream? Lastly, Do you think Mina will get there in time to save her friends?**

 **As always, thank you guys for reading and your reviews! Three for the next chapter!**

 **Until next time! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Long time no update! I should probably just get into this right away because I've already made y'all wait so long.**

 **Evx- Yeah, good thing she resolved things with him! You will find out in a couple chapters the fate of all the characters :) (Doesn't look as evil as I hoped.)**

 **Ash- I'll have to check it out! I just bought four books from Barnes N Noble (this is a weekly** **occurrence)! I like keeping you guys on your toes and throwing in twists! I'm glad you like it, too! Thanks for the review:)**

 **Guest 1- My lips are sealed.. That's all I have to say. :) (Ugh fan fiction needs to allow emojis)**

 **Fire and Flames- I'm saying nothing! You'll find out soon.**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- Yes. Mina is an independent woman. I'm glad you liked the chapter!:) Thank you for your kind words, your reviews always make my day!:) (I feel like I say that a lot)**

 **Guest 2- WAIT NO LONGER! I read the last book in June, too, and wanted more. That's why I started writing!**

 **Ah without further a due chapter 13. This is the longest I've gone without updating this story, and I won't let that happen again! P.S. there's going to 2.. 3 at most chapters left of this story! If enough people want, I will make a sequel to this because I have an idea already! Okay, enough with this author note, onward to the reading**

* * *

I have this crazy idea that might work, and it has to go into action now. I make a mental checklist of everything before saying them out loud.

"Nix when was the last time you've been to school?" I asked him.

"I went all last week. I haven't been since Friday, though."

"Great! You are going back tomorrow." I said with as much fake joy that I could manage.

He groaned and looked at me. "I think I have more important things to do than go to school. I've only missed two days."

"I'm not doing this for you." He seemed to be shocked by that. "You need to make sure that the commotion about Nan being missing is handled. Talk to Brody, especially Brody. Also, I need you to watch over my family. They're next on the Grimm's list."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

"Ever your driving him. He has to be there by morning, so you are leaving now." Ever looked at me ready to argue, but decided against it. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed Nix's keys off the counter and threw them at him. He juggled them in his hand before walking out the door. He looked over his shoulder with a worried expression on his face. I gave him a slight nod and he returned a soft smile.

"Be careful. Try not to be seen." I called out to Ever and Nix. "If you find anywhere to stay, call me."

"Can't we just stay at your place?"

I looked at Shaylee ready to answer, but Dinah beat me to it. "You're joking, right?"

Shaylee shrugged, her blonde curls bouncing with her shoulders. "I guess I just assumed, sorry."

"So what exactly are _we_ doing?" Dawn asked after Nix shut the door.

"We're going to be split into two groups. We have Dinah and Teague's cars," I snatched their keys from the table and handed the keys to them, "Dinah, you are driver one. You'll take on the north entrance of the recycling center. Teague, driver number two, you'll take the back entrance."

I had multiple expectant eyes watching me. "I'll be riding with Dinah, as well as Arden and Shaylee. Dawn, Puck, and Constance are riding with Teague." I knew Teague wouldn't be happy with the arrangements because he would want to make sure I was safe, but it's how it had to be. When I glanced at him, I knew he understood.

"Mina, I—" Mei started, she hadn't been assigned anything, but she had the most important job.

"Mei, you are the wisest here. I need you to stay and watch over the house, just incase Nix was wrong about the Grimm being by Kennedy. If he's here, I know he will be watching, and I know you can stop him." She silently nodded. I can tell she was disappointed she wouldn't be joining us, but if something went wrong at the run-down recycling mill, there had to be someone left to protect the house.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down a bit. All of this last minute planning is making me dizzy. "Okay, pack up. Clothes, food whatever you need in the car. It'll be a long ride. We are leaving in an hour." I said walking towards my shared bedroom.

"What?" Shaylee asked in disbelief. "We are leaving today? It's already like 11:30."

I shrugged, "It will probably take us all night to get there, and we have to get to them by tomorrow night. If we wait any longer there is no telling what will happen."

She nodded in agreement and walked to her room.

I went to my room to pack some clothes and a brush. I thought about what will happen tomorrow night, how much danger this is putting everyone in. Then I thought about what I'd do after everything was done.

Would I go back to my family or come back here? It's only been a week and I've gotten so close to these girls, but I've gotten myself and my friends in so much danger in such little time. My mom was the one who kicked me out of the house, so there's no telling how she'd react if I showed up on the doorstep one day. But then there's Charlie.

I saw a pen and paper sitting on Ever's night stand, so I decided to write a note.

 _Hey Charlie!_

 _I know I haven't seen you in a while, but I miss you so much._

 _I don't know how much Mom told you about why I left, but it wasn't because I didn't love you._

 _I did it to protect you._

 _Tomorrow I will be back home, but I won't be able to see you._

 _I wish I could, but it's for the best_

 _If something goes wrong, I need you to protect Mom and the house._

 _Dad would be so so proud of you, Charlie._

 _I love you so,so much,_

 _Mina._

I stared at the message for a few moments, wadded up the paper, and threw it at the trash can. I didn't need the note. Everything will go fine tomorrow. Nan and Annalora will be safe, and the Grimm will be out of our lives for good.

I went to my closet and found pajama's— which I changed into right away— and black clothes for tomorrow. Even though it will be night, I didn't want to risk being seen. I finished packing fast because there wasn't much I needed. I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling and played out all of the possible ways tomorrow night could happen in my head.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Teague standing in the doorway. "You ready?" he asked with a soft smile on his face.

I nodded, "Just a couple more things." I turned my back to him to grab a pillow and blanket. He grabbed my arm and spun me around and kissed me. It wasn't very long, but it was soft and sweet. My entire body grew warm, and I was a little disappointed it wasn't longer. He pulled away with his cocky grin back on his face.

"What was that for?" I asked out of shock.

His smile fell. "Should I not have done that?"

My eyes went wide. "No, no that's not what I meant. It was good. I… sorry I'm awk—" He kissed me again. This time just a quick peck to shut me up.

"That was to make up for earlier." He said through his huge smile. I felt my face growing a deeper shade of red every second.

"Teague! Arden! Mina!" I heard Constance yell. Saved by the bell.

"We should probably see what she wants." I mumbled, still embarrassed by the fact Teague kissed me.

"That sounds like a good idea." Teague said through a small laugh.

It was bugging me that he was so calm about it, and that he was amused by how awkward I was being.

"You're cute." I tried my best to hide my huge smile, but it was pointless. I just rolled my eyes and followed Constance's voice.

We met with Constance and Arden in the living room. "Follow me." She said quietly so the rest of the group didn't hear. We walked towards the steps that led to the basement. She looked around to make sure no one else was watching. What was with her secrecy?

We descended the steps that I have only seen once, and that trip didn't end so well. My anxiety rose as we crossed, the large, dark basement and followed the hallway that led to the room specifically designed for me. To my surprise, we walked passed it to a smaller, less intimidating door at the end of the hall.

Constance turned the knob and the door creaked open. I looked into the room and my face dropped. It was an armory. But the weapons weren't like any I've seen before. Your classic guns and knives were transformed into to something more powerful, more dangerous.

"Why are we here?" Arden asked, his almost clear eyes scanned the walls that shelved hundreds of deadly weapons.

"We will need these." She walked across the open floor to a wooden desk with multiple drawers. She opened the middle one and pulled out a brown, leather briefcase. She typed in a code that opened the lid. Inside revealed five knives ranging in sizes and few guns. There were different than the ones hanging on the walls though; these ones were sparkling with magic.

"They're enchanted." Constance said after a few moments of silence. Arden, Teague, and I shared glances to each other was we looked at the weapons. "We don't know what we will be up against. They're the most powerful ones in this room, maybe in this plane." She eyed them carefully and picked up a smaller knife and put it back in the box. "But these aren't the worst."

My eyebrows bunched as I watched Constance hit a button on the side of the case. A small compartment opened in the black velvet inside, and she pulled out a book. A small, lousy one.

"Are you trying to say that book is the most dangerous?" Arden didn't hold back any sass.

Constance gave a small laugh and nodded her head. "There's more power within this book than you would think." She flipped through the pages and I noticed there were small sketches of different men that filled up about half the leather bound book.

"What's it do?" Teague asked in awe. He reached out his hand and traced his finger down the spine of the book.

"Honestly? I don't know exactly." Constance looked frustrated as she said it. "It hasn't been used since I've been hear, it hasn't been touched. But I know we will need it tomorrow, and it's for you, dear."

Constance held out the book to me. I shook my head, "Me? That can't be right.." I bit my lip in confusion.

"Every since I met you, Mina, I knew you could do great things. This book will help guide you, save you."

I turned away from the people around me. "It's just a book." I said barely audible. How could that be helpful? "My friends are in danger and you are telling me a dumb _book_ can save them? Do you know how crazy that sounds?" I was trying not to yell.

"I'm asking one thing of you. Take it." Constance pleaded with her eyes. Teague gave me a reassuring nod.

"Mina, you have to." Arden said with all seriousness.

Without saying anything, I snatched the book out of Constance's hand and instantly felt a surge of power run my spine. The hum coming from the pages of the book was comforting yet daunting at the same time. I gulped and nodded, fully aware that I could control this book, and it could help me. I ran my fingers over the word etched in gold letters across the front, _Grimoire._

Constance closed the briefcase containing the weapons and handed it to Teague. "You're in charge of these. You and Arden will distribute them among everyone once we find a safe place to camp out."

Teague's icy glue eyes looked into Arden's crystal clear ones and then he took the case.

We made our way back up stairs to see Dinah and Dawn were the only ones that looked ready. Teague wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rub my arm. "You should get your bags."

"It's 12:28!" Dinah yelled so everyone in the house could hear. She ran outside to get her car started and Teague followed closely behind. I carried my small duffle to the front door along with a pillow and blanket. I double checked to make sure I still had the book, and when I was sure I was ready, I made my way out of the house and into the car.

"Wait! Mina!" I turned my gaze to the front door where I saw Mei running towards me. She gave me a big hug. "Stay safe. I know you can do it." Mei knew exactly what to say, and even though it wasn't much, it sure made me feel better.

"Thank you." I could feel tears welling up and I used all my might to stop them from sliding down my cheeks. "I'll see you soon." I gave her a soft smile and another hug before hopping into the front seat of Dinah's car. Dinah pulled out the drive way and played the radio quietly.

I fell asleep to the sound of soft music and the images of Nan and Annalora in my mind.

* * *

 **Who's ready for the take over/What do you think will happen? Do you like that the Grimoire is brought back into the story? How about that kiss though!? Finally, amirite ladies?**

 **Thank you guys sososososo much for reading and your kind reviews! I'm sorry for taking so long to update!**

 **3 reviews for next chapter!**

 **xXxxXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I couldn't possibly go all of break without updating at least one story, could I? Well I decided to update this because I already had some of it done. The reason I haven't updated much recently is because I have been in an English class and we've had to write 10 papers in the last 8 weeks, so I've devoted most of my time to that. Also, I'm going to try to update ASAP, but I don't have a free weekend until March (STRESS UGH). Anyways, next quarter, my life won't be as busy during the school week, so hopefully I can get back into updating regularly!:)**

 **ANYWAYS, (how many times have I done that?) There will be one more chapter after this! But don't worry.. there WILL be a sequel. I don't have a title for it yet, but I have an idea and I think you guys will love it! And there will be much more Meague in it than this story has!**

* * *

Ever called around 3 in the morning. I was sleeping, but I heard Dinah's phone vibrating by my ear. I rubbed my eyes and answered with a yawn. "Hey, Ever! What's up?"

"We found a Holiday Inn motel just off exit 84." It was Nix and I could hear his smile through the phone. Even under the circumstances, he was still the happiest person I knew.

I stifled a quiet laugh, I didn't want to wake everyone in the car. "You should be sleeping, you have school in the morning." Nix laughed in return and I could hear them unloading Ever's car. "I'll text you when we're close." I said whispering.

I told Dinah what Nix told me. "We're about an hour or so out." She yawned.

I called Teague to make sure he knew where to go. A little over an hour later, Dinah exited and pulled into the motel's parking lot. It was small, only about 12 rooms in total. The parking lot was pretty full, so I started wondering how many rooms Ever was able to get. I shook Arden and Shaylee awake in the back seats. Arden looked around and noticed where we were.

"Oh hell no. You can not expect me to stay the night at a sketchy—" My glare shut him up. It was a little creepy looking, but didn't give of an American Psycho vibe, so I'd say that's good enough.

Ever must have been waiting because right when we pulled in, she ran out of room 009 and hugged me. "Nix is sleeping. We were only able to get one room." I bunched my eyebrows. "It's all they had." By now Teague and his car joined the rest of us.

"There's ten of us." Dawn said.

"Yeah I know, but luckily, they were able to give us the biggest room."

Confused, the group followed Ever into the motel room. She was right, it was huge. It looked bigger than it did from the outside, and then I realized Fae magic was the reason. There was a living room, kitchen, three bathrooms, and four bedrooms. Nix had already fallen asleep in one of the smaller bedrooms, so that was claimed as the boy's room.

"Constance get's her own room." Ever pointed to where I assume the master bedroom was. Constance thanked ever and carried her duffles to her room.

"The other two are for us girls since there's more of us." Ever smiled and went into one of the bedrooms. Me and Shaylee followed her, and Dawn and Dinah got the other one.

"We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so get some sleep." Ever said before turning out the lights.

I tossed and turned in my bed all night. Every once in a while I'd glance at the alarm clock expecting hours to have gone by, when really, it was only five minutes. My thoughts kept me awake, and no matter how hard I tried to push them away, they never subsided. I finally gave up on the idea of sleep.

I put on a pink, polka dotted robe over my pajamas and went into the kitchen.

"Trouble sleeping?" I jumped.

"Yeah."I responded, a little on edge. I didn't think anyone else would be up, it's only six in the morning.

Constance laughed. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She handed me a mug of hot chocolate and sat down at a kitchen barstool.

"Thanks. It's okay," I sat down on the stool next to her. "I was just thinking about later tonight."

Constance put a hand on my shoulder, "Me too," she said with a slight frown on her face. I continued sipping my hot chocolate in silence. We've only been at the motel for a couple hours, and I don't want to wake anyone up.

"I'm proud of you, Mina," Constance said, finally breaking the silence.

I shook my head. I could feel tears filling my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut to fight back the tears. "It's my fault this happened. That's nothing to be proud of."

"You have grown so much in the last ten days, Mina. You are one of the most powerful Fae I have ever met, and you just learned about your magic."

I continue to shake my head. "I'm so scared. Scared for my friends, my family, myself. I don't know if I'd survive knowing that someone died because I led the damn Grimm to our safe haven." I let out a frustrated groan and lay my head on the kitchen counter.

"Mina, I understand where you're coming from. I'm scared too. What you don't understand is how strong you are. And I don't mean magically. You are the strongest being I know both mentally and physically. If anyone here can defeat the Grimm, it's you, my dear." Constance lifted my head so that I was looking her in the eye. I could tell that she was sincere and that she truly believed everything she just said.

Now if only I believed in myself.

"Thank you," I whispered. I finished my hot chocolate and made myself another glass. I offered Constance one, too, but she insisted that she try to get some sleep. I nodded in understanding and sat at the kitchen counter alone.

I was woken up by textbooks being dropped in front of my face. Nix was glaring at me while piling his school work into his book bag.

"I hate you, Mina Grime." He dramatically zipped his bag and stomped towards the door. "I can't believe you are making me go to _school_ , of all places, when there is a killer on the loose!" He obnoxiously waved his hands in the air. Before I had time to respond he opened the door and slammed it shut. He opened it again less than a second later. "By the way, you drool when you sleep," and he was gone again.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Only Nix could make me forget about what's going on tonight.

I looked at the clock and realized I had only been asleep for about 20 minutes, but it must have been a good nap because there was a big puddle of drool on the kitchen counter right where I was sleeping.

I heard a bedroom door creak open, and someone was tiptoeing towards me. I turned around to find Ever awake.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"7:30," I responded. We've been here for three and a half hours even though it's felt like years. Time in the last week or so has dragged on going by so slow. I feel like I've known these people for months now, but it's only been 10 days.

10 days and I've put everyone in danger.

 **XXX**

"We can't leave without Teague," I said to Arden who is impatiently pacing around the living room.

"We also don't have much time, and I'm ready to kick some Grimm ass." I rolled my eyes at Arden and walked away. But he's right, we don't have much time.

If a stranger walked into our living room right now, we'd look like a group of burglars. Everyone is wearing black and scrambling around to make sure they didn't forget anything.

It's been chaotic in the house ever since Nix returned from school. He said that everything is fine with Brody, a little too fine.

No one at the school remembers Nan, or me for that matter.

"They were under a spell. I could smell the magic before I walked into the school," Nix had told me earlier. "It's not Fae magic, though, so it has to be a Grimm." he paused and looked at Constance. "Unless there's some other magical creature you'd like to warn us about."

Constance simply shook her head and went into her room to get ready.

"Call your lover boy and ask if he's done scoping out the place." Arden said handing me his cell. I took it from him and dialed Teague's number.

After three rings, he picked up. "Is anyone hurt? Are you okay."

"I think I should be asking the same to you."

"Oh! Mina! I'm fine. I'll be back in a minute or so. I didn't see a Grimm or anyone for that matter. Are you sure they are at the recycling center?"

"Positive." I said remembering the dream I had the night before.

"Are you guys ready?" Teague asked.

I scanned the room. Shaylee is in the corner getting comforted by Ever. Nix has now joined Arden in pacing around the motel room, and Constance has locked herself in the bedroom. Dinah and Dawn are sitting on the couch bickering at each other. "Yeah, we are just waiting for you." I said into the phone.

Teague entered the room right as I said that. I ran up and hugged him; the chaos in the room was paused. Everyone knew it was time to go.

"Teague, Arden, Mina, come here please." Constance called us into her bedroom.

"Don't forget the weapons I had you bring." I placed my hand on my hip where I have hidden the Grimoire. "We should get going." Constance walked through the door and gathered the rest of the people.

"We are going to save your friends." Teague placed both of his hands on my shoulders and looked right into my eyes as he said that.

I nodded. "I know."

 **XXX**

We drove about 20 minutes in our assigned vans. When the recycling mill became visible, Teague and Dinah turned their car lights off and parked at the front and back entrances.

"It's.. so.. dark," Shaylee said through her breaths.

"Girl, if you don't stop stressing you're going to freak everyone out and something is going to go wrong."

Shaylee gasped, "Oh my God." She buried her face into her hands.

"Arden. Shut the Hell up," Dinah started. "But he has a point, Shaylee. We all need to be focused. We don't know who or what is in there. We got this."

Shaylee screamed into her hands, "Okay I'm good now."

I felt the hum of the Grimoire at my hip. A huge smile grew across my face. "It's go time."

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I think the next one** **will definitely make up for that!**

 **Speaking of next chapter, once this one gets three reviews, I will post the FINAL chapter for this story!:)**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND BEING AWESOME! Happy New Years! xxXXxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I swear I'm alive. Well, obviously I am if I am updating this. It's literally been like 6 months since this last update. I'm awful and I apologize. But I couldn't leave y'all hanging, and I needed to finish this story. As I said way long ago, I was** **planning on writing a sequel and will still consider it if enough people are still interested in this story! Anyways, here is the last chapter of Safe Haven for All!**

* * *

I silently opened my car door and tip-toed out. The rest of my group followed suit and crowded behind me. I looked at them and gave them a silent nod. I put the hood of my black jacket over my head and began to walk closer to the front entrance.

We were about 20 yards out, and there was no way of telling if the door was open or not from where we were standing. I looked towards the back side of the building when a yellow light flashed before me.

It was Nix giving me a sign that the coast was clear. I waved at Shaylee, Dinah, and Arden to follow behind me as I stealthily reached the door. I put my hand on the cold, silver door handle and tensed up. My group was holding their breath, anticipating what lay before us.

I turned the handle and it opened. No alarms. No Grimms. We all let out a sigh of relief. Until that moment, I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

By peering in, I could tell it looked just how it did in my dream: cracked concrete floors, graffiti covered walls, and shattered glass everywhere.

"This is it," I whispered, hardly audible. I took one step into the open building. And another. And one more. Still nothing.

"They must be gone." I turned and looked at Arden. His blood red hair and iridescent skin stood out against the blackness of the room, and his hip sported a tool belt that carried one of the enchanted swords Constance supplied him with.

I could see Dinah's green eyes glowing in the darkness. She has night vision, which would be helpful because besides the holes in the walls that are letting in moonlight, it was pitch black.

"Where's Shaylee?" My heart started to race when I realized the bubbly blonde was no longer with the rest of us.

"She's right here. And she has a death grip on my wrist." Arden held up his iridescent arm. Willo' Wisp. Invisibility. Right.

I'm obviously too worked up about this. We are in the building and we have yet to see a sign of a Grimm. Arden was right, they probably are gone.

"Let's go!" I whispered. I had no idea if the other group has gotten in or not. There is no telling where the back door led to or even if it opened.

I told Dinah to lead because she can see in the dark, and as of right now, I'm helpless in that area.

"Do you see a door? Or a sign pointing to stairs?" I asked Dinah from behind her.

"I'm looking." She froze in her tracks which created a domino effect for the rest of us.

"What is it?" Shaylee asked with a shaky voice. Dinah didn't respond. By the way her breaths began to pick up speed, I knew they were here. We stayed put for what felt like a millennium.

"How many?" I whispered into Dinah's ear.

"Five.. ten.. too many to count." Dinah whispered back.

"Where?"

She moved her head around the room, "Everywhere."

My heart dropped. We had been spotted, but the Grimms weren't attacking. They were probably waiting for us to make the first move.

"Mina?" I heard someone call from the other side of the building. "Are you guys in here?" Nix.

I want to yell back at him to shut up. I could tell by their voices that they haven't made it into the room yet. They don't know that there are five Grimms waiting to kill us all.

"We found the stairs." Nix called out again. I shot my head into the direction I heard his voice. The stairs were the only way to save Annalora and Nan, and also on the complete other side of the room.

"We've gotta go," Arden said, "It's the only way."

"No." I could tell that Shaylee was crying even though she was invisible.

 _Mina_.

I heard a voice talking to me in my head. I'm going crazy, the Grimms must be playing mind tricks.

 _Mina. It's Teague. We just got into the room. Dawn can see them, they're everywhere._

 _We see them, too._ I thought in my head, unsure if Teague could hear it.

 _There's too many._

I lost my breath for a minute. There isn't enough of us to fight all of the Grimms. They're too powerful.

 _You need to get over here._

We still haven't moved since Dinah noticed the Grimms.

"Dinah, walk." I commanded. She followed the whispers that we could hear from the other side of the building.

We took three steps and the lights turned on. They were so bright, they could blind everyone in the recycling center. This is when I saw them for the first time. The Grimms, all of them. All with hateful stares directed right at me.

I gulped and looked for an escape route, but there was nothing.

"Wilhelmina!" Chills ran down my spine. "So you heard about your friends, aye?" I looked around until I found him. Enzo. Tall, skinny, and bearded.

I stood there speechless for what seemed like years. I couldn't move.

Enzo walked up to me and caressed my face. The gentle touch made me squirm. "Cat got your tongue?" A malicious grin grew upon his face that made my stomach drop. I was going to be sick.

I took a few deep breaths and worked up enough courage to reply to the lanky man in front of me. "Well, you didn't try to keep it a secret." At that point I saw the other group enter the room. They stopped in their tracks, and their eyes widened as they saw the exchange happening before them.

"Ah! So you got my gift?" Enzo truned around and started walking away from me.

"Where are they?" He turned his head slightly, his smile never faltering.

"Well they're in here, obviously, but you will never find them. We out number your friends 3:1. You will all be dead in a matter of minutes."

Shaylee let out a squeal behind me which reminded me that me and Enzo weren't the only two people in the room, and I became very aware of how many Grimms stood before me.

Enzo's people were getting ready to attack, and I could see my friends around me standing up a little taller, showing they will not back down from the fight. I look to my sides and see Arden and Dinah give me a nod. I returned it and made eye contact with Nix. I directed my eyes to the stairs and not seconds after he was running for them.

Two Grimms dropped down from the ceiling and stopped him in his tracks. Nix stood there for a second before he sent a large cement block towards the Grimms way. Telekinesis, I didn't even know he could do that. The block hit one Grimm and cause him to topple over the other. I was too busy watching Nix to realize that everyone has started putting up a fight.

Dinah and Dawn bound their powers together and grew vines that wrapped around the Grimms.

Ever was taking on a man twice her size. The small pixie started flying and kicked the Grimm in the face with her heavy combat boots.

We were definitely putting up a fight, and it looked like we were going to win, but Enzo turned down the lights. It was again pitch black and Dawn and Dinah were the only two with the ability to see.

I felt something hard hit my jaw. I started swinging, but it was hopeless because I couldn't see. Soon enough, I was pushed to the ground and was getting kicked in the abdomen. I let out a painful cry.

"You have your father to blame for this. He lied and did the most disgusting thing a Grimm could do.. Marry your mother. Then, he had to go and bring more of you Fae into the world. It's sick. The sooner we can get your kind extinct, the better off the world would be." Enzo's voice yelled over the screaming which I assumed was Shaylee.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed, I was beginning to cry. This was all my fault. "Don't hurt them. Just take me. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have had to do this. Please." I pleaded with Enzo.

He gave out a laugh that made me cringe. It was so bitter sounding. And that's when it happened.

A fire broke out in the middle of the room. I could barely see it though my tears, but it made a pathway. I followed it to the double doors it ended at. Just then, an enormous creature emerged from those doors. It let out a low belly laugh and walked towards Ever in which seemed like slow motion. In one motion he grabbed her and plucked her wings off. She let out a ear wrenching scream as she descended towards the ground.

"No!" I screamed. With the fire I could dimly see what was going on around me. Teague transformed into an ogre and was now fighting the real one. Dinah and Dawn were now trapped in a circle of Grimms, all hungry for revenge. Shaylee was still invisible and I could hear her crying in a corner. I felt so helpless. I did this to my friends. What seemed like a fair fight at the beginning has turned on us.

Arden was fighting back hard. He seemed to be the dominant one. I saw he has a sword that was sparkling with Fae magic. Then I remembered the Grimoire. I could feel the hum in my pocket as I pulled out the book. I looked at it clueless of the power it held and what it would do. I closed my eyes and imagined it turning into a bow and arrow. I shot it at one of the Grimms surrounding the twins, and they all looked over at me. Instantly, the arrow came back to me and I realized it can change into anything I wish for. Just like in my dream.

I turned it into a sword. It was gold and it's brightness lit up the room. A short and stocky Grimm with a lot of muscle tried to stab me with a small dagger, but I blocked it with my sword. We had a short fight, but my weapon was knocked out of my hand. Almost instantly, it turned back into the book. "No!" I cried as I started running towards it.

Suddenly, the book flew open and started glowing. Everyone in the room stopped for a second to see what was going on. The book glowed so bright that it was almost blinding. Then, the light turned into a small tornado and started sucking everything into the room inside of it. I grabbed a nearby poll and hung on for my life. Then I noticed it was only pulling in the Grimms. They tried to fight back, but even with their power and strength, they were no match for the Grimoire.

Once the tornado went back into the Grimoire, the book shut and the lights to the warehouse turned back on.

"How is everyone?" Teague said as he transformed back into the prince everyone came to know. Everyone was so confused be elated that the fight was over. We won. We all started hugging each other.

That's when I noticed Nix was missing and that the door that led to the stairs was open.

"Guys come on." I quietly made my way into the basement of the recycling center. It was just how it looked in my dream.

"They should be around here." I made my way through the hallways, my friends keeping close behind.

"Nix!" I dared to yell out.

"He's over here!"

The accent was all too familiar with me. Enzo.

Shaylee instantly started crying again. The fight wasn't over.

Nix was tied up and laying behind Enzo. His green eyes filled with fear.

"I'll make you a deal, the siren for the nixie."

"Deal." I said without hesitation.

"No Mina!" Nix said from behind the Grimm.

"I have to. It's my fault we are in this mess in the first place." I walked slowly. As I approached Enzo, I kicked him in the knee. He stumbled to the ground. I let out a victory squeal as Teague came over to us. He knocked Enzo unconscious with one punch. That is when I realized we were standing right above another flight of stairs.

Just like the dream. A man unconscious at the top of the steps. I ran down and saw the two cells. "Nan!"

"Mina?" I heard a yell. "Mina! This can't be you! Is it you? Blink once for yes and twice for no. Oh! I hope you only blinked once. I approached her cell and she looked rough. Bruises all over her pale skin, her hair was going in ever different direction and she was still wearing a blindfold. I grabbed the keys and unlocked her cell.

"Nan it's me!" She instantly started crying and hugged me tight. "Nix is here and he is going to get you cleaned up and take you home." She nodded.

"Thank you, Mina." She got unchained and stuggled to stand up. With Nix and Arden's help, they were able to lift her and take her out side.

"You all go with them. Me and Shaylee will meet you there." They nodded and walked up the exit steps.

"Annalora?" Shaylee barely whispered.

"I'm right here. Get me out right now." I rolled my eyes and walked up to her cell.

Once she was unlocked. She gave me a hug. A big one. "I've never been so happy to see you in my life." Annalora started crying.

"We are going to go back to the house now." She started smiling though her sobs.

"Thank God."

Annalora was struggling to walk. I noticed that her left ankle was very swollen and might be sprained. It cause me to think about all of the horrible things the Grimms probably did to these two girls over the last few days.

"Here, we got you." Shaylee said as she threw one of Annalora's arms over her shoulder. I did the same on the other side, and we started walking towards the exit.

Annalora stumbled to the side and let out a scream as she fell to the floor. I tried to pull her back up, but then I noticed it. Shaylee was laying in a pool of blood lifeless.

I let out a scream, a siren scream. I looked at the end of the hallway; there I saw Enzo doubled over holding his ears so his ear drums wouldn't burst.

I looked back down at Shaylee and saw a dagger sticking through her stomach.

Annalora held Shaylee crying, "No! No!"

I looked over at Enzo. Rage storming through my body.

"This isn't over." He said, with a stomach flipping grin, before he fell to the ground. I looked behind me and saw Teague with one of the pistols Constance gave him. He had shot Enzo in the head.

"Annalora get out of here." She scrambled to her feet still crying and limped out of the building.

I sat there next to Shaylee crying as more blood exited her body.

"We have to go." Teague put his hand on my shoulder.

"Help me carry her." I said.

"No. We have no time. We have to get out of here."

Appalled, I yelled, "We aren't leaving her here. She was too young." Tears were still escaping my eyes. "We need to get her home."

"We aren't going home."

"Wha- what?" I look at him confused. Teague pulled something out of his pocket— a small grey tube.

"When my parents vanished me from the Fae plane, they didn't want it to be permanent. They told me to come back when I was better, or when I needed help." He looked me right in the eyes. "We need help."

I shook my head. "What are you saying."

"We are going back to the Fae plane."

"We?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. "I can't. I can't leave the safe haven. I can't leave my mom and Charlie. I-"

"I don't know if you recall, but your family abandoned you. You're on your own, and you're coming with me. You heard Enzo. This thing that happened tonight. It's only the beginning."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not coming." His eyes turned dark.

"I'm not giving you a choice.

He opened up the grey tube and cut a hole in the air. In front of us was a very bright portal. He grabbed my hand and I tried to swat him away, but it was too late.

Before I knew it, I was being pulled into the glowing circle and was on my way to an unfamiliar land.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! So please let me know if you'd like a sequel or not in the reviews. Let me know how you thought this final chapter was.. It was sad to write. Anyways.. Thank you for reading and reviewing!:)**


End file.
